Crimson Moon
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Achika, and Valkyra were longtime friends. Separated at childhood, Inuyasha and Miroku are off to find the two sisters. But, people change after time, so they have come to find out. BankotsuXRPC MirokuXRPC
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**"Inuyasha! Come on!"** the small voice called out. Inuyasha stopped, turning on his heel and looking to where the voice came from. Moments later, a small girlish figure bounded out of the bushes, hurrying up to him and throwing her arms around him.

**"Achika, what are you doing?"** the young half-demon asked. Achika looked up into his big amber eyes, a noticeably forced smile spreading across her delicate face. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, her big brown eyes full of excitement with each new passing day. But not this day. Instead, they were rimmed with tears.

**"Saying good-bye."** she said softly as she let her arms fall from their embrace. It took a moment for everything to sink in for young Inuyasha, only a child himself.

**"S-say goodbye?"** he stuttered, shock visible on his normally happy façade. The young demon nodded, sniffling slightly as she drug her kimono sleeve across her face, wiping off sweat and tears, **"Where are you-?"**

**"Father thinks it's time for us to depart from this village, so, we're having another castle built near Mount Hashikoto."** she answered, staring at her feet.

**"Achi?"**

**"Yes, Inu-kun?"**

**"I promise that when I get big enough, I will come and find you. And it'll be like nothing ever changed."** That brought a smile to her face and he pulled her against him.

**"Achika!"** a voice boomed out, making Inuyasha shiver.

**"Coming!"** she called over her shoulder,** "I gotta go, I'm sorry."**

**"I will find you."** Inuyasha said right before she broke free from his arms and hurried towards the village, **"I promise."** he muttered softly.


	2. A Decade of Difference

**_Chapter One_**

**Ten years later**

**"Achika, are you almost ready?!"** Naraku called from the corridor.

**"Almost, Father. Just a few more minutes!"** she called as Kasurin tightened the black silk belt that wrapped around her waist to keep her kimono closed. It was crimson red with black roses embroidered into it.

**"I'll be waiting in parlor for you then!"** he called before his footsteps could be heard disappearing down the corridor.

**"There, My lady, you're ready."** Kasurin said with a look of approval on her tired and worn face as she propped her hands on her hips. Achika smiled, turning a full circle as the kimono pooled around her feet in a crimson and black pool, **"Now, to see your father and his visitor."** Kasurin added as she ran a brush through Achika's long black hair, **"Only a decade ago you were running around all little and fragile-like with that Half Demon."**

**"Inuyasha."** Achika muttered, walking to the mirror and looking back at the pale stranger before her. No longer were her blue eyes sparkling and full of life. They were dark pools of misery and emptiness.

**"Come now. We mustn't keep them waiting."** Kasurin said, pulling Achika from her fading memories. What would feel like a short time to a mortal felt like an eternity to someone who had lost her best friend.

**"Where's Valkyra?"** Achika asked, turning to look back at Kasurin.

**"She left to go on important errands down at the village."** Kasurin answered, tucking a sprig of sakura blossoms behind Achika's ear.

**"Lucky. All I get to hear about is battles."** Achika muttered as they started down the corridor, **"That's who Father invited, am I right? One of his comrades?"**

**"I can't say for sure. Rumor says it is a very important man, so, I'm thinking yes. That's the only people Lord Naraku invites are those of high importance."** Kasurin answered as they descended the stone stairs, approaching the entrance to the parlor room where the two could hear the muffled voices of Naraku and his company.

**"So, when do I get to see this lovely daughter of yours?"** the strange voice asked. Achika smirked, stopping Kasurin from entering at that moment.

**"Whenever she decides to come down. Achika probably thinks I have another suitor for her. That girl and her sister have ripped out the hearts of many men I deemed worthy to court them. But not a one could keep hold of them."** Naraku answered, the sound of a Saki glass being set gently on the table. Kasurin smiled and stifled a laugh, pulling free from Achika's grip and entering the room.

**"My Lord?"** she asked in a bow, **"The Lady has arrived."** Kasurin said and left just as quickly as she entered, **"He's so charming, the visitor that is."** Kasurin said with a smile as she scurried past Achika.

**"Achika, are you coming?"** Naraku asked. Achika took in a breath, straightening her back and walking into the room, her sandals making a tap-tap on the stone floor.

**"Sorry for the delay, Father."** Achika said as she bowed to them both before entering in any father. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, setting the usually dim and cold room in a soft , orange glow.

**"Daughter, I would like you to meet a close comrade of mine. Achika, this is Bankotsu."** Naraku said as a young man stood up from the floor pillow he was sitting on and standing straight, walking up to the young Demon.

**"It's a great honor to meet you, My Lady. Your father speaks well of you and your sister. And might I add, you truly are a beautiful creature."** he said with a bow and a crooked smile that sent a blush across her cheeks.

**"Oh, why thank you, My Lord."** she said with a curtsy. His crystalline blue eyes scanned her shapely body with a quick glance, his perfectly white teeth illuminated in the firelight. His long, midnight black locks were pulled back into a braid that lay against his back, ending in the middle of his back.

**"Now, shall we attend dinner?"** Naraku asked, walking towards the door.

**"Yes, let's."** Bankotsu said, holding his arm out for Achika. She slid her arm around his, a smirk on her face.

**"I agree."** she said and began walking with him, **"You weren't set up as a surprise suitor, were you?"** she asked in a whisper.

**"No, although I am rather disappointed."** Bankotsu answered with that same damn crooked smile that made her cheeks burn. Her long raven hair ended at the small of her back, her skin pale, but still a soft, creamy color. Bankotsu lead her into the dining hall, sitting across from her at the long wooden table. Achika settled herself down on the floor pillow, tucking her legs under her and pulling her hair back out of the way.

**_A/N: In the prologue, it said Achi's eyes were brown, they're supposed to be blue. Sorry! Thank you for taking the time to read, reviews are very much welcomed!_**


	3. Long Lost Memories

**Chapter Two**

Valkyra looked up at the overcast sky, a cold wind blowing through and causing her hair to dance around her waist. She tightened her kimono around herself, her blue eyes looking around at the village as everyone began to hurry into shelter.

**"My Lady! It's going to storm!"** Kimiko shouted as she hurried up to the young brunette.

**"No really?"** she muttered and turned to face Kimiko, **"I'm heading back to Father's. I'm sorry to cut our visit so short."** Valkyra said as she ran to Fear Naught, her black mustang. She mounted him, giving him a nudge with her heels, and leading him to the path up the mountain. Lightening ripped open the heavens, followed by the crashing boom of thunder that shook the earth. Fear Naught whinnied, stamping his hooves in protest,** "Come on, boy. It's not that much further up the mountain."** she urged, nudging his sides again. Fear Naught hesitated before proceeding. Small droplets of rain began to slip through the trees, hitting the ground and her.

_FB_

_**"Valkyra? Why are you crying?"** little Miroku asked as he crouched down in front of her. Valkyra looked up, wiping her eyes with her sleeves._

_**"I'm not crying, I got something in my eye."** she muttered, hiding her face behind her long, dark brown hair._

_**"That must be a big something then."** he said as he sat down next to her._

_**"Idiot, I was crying."** she argued. Miroku, seven at the time, had a look of pure confusion on his face._

_**"But, you said-."**_

_**"Forget what I said. I was crying. I gotta go, Miroku."** she sobbed, looking up at him, her sky blue eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying._

_**"But I always see you the next day."** he said, pushing her hair out of her face, **"You must have really had fun playing games today if you're crying this bad and don't wanna go home."** A smile pulled at the corner of her lips, but was soon washed away by new tears._

_**"Not that, Miroku. I mean, I gotta go, for forever."**_

_**"B-but…why?"** Miroku asked, shaking his head slightly._

_**"Father wants to move. He plans on tearing down this palace and rebuilding another one at Mount Hashikoto."** Valkyra said, sniffling, **"We're never coming back here."**_

_**"No, you can't leave, you can't. You're my friend, Valkyra, don't leave."**_

_End FB_

Valkyra narrowed her eyes, nudging Fear Naught.

**"Damn memories. I hate you!"** she shouted over the thunder, **"Come on Fear Naught, just a bit farther!"** she shouted over more thunder before lightening lit up the sky. Just then Fear Naught reared up, slinging her off. She let out a startled cry before two arms caught her.

**"Valkyra, are you okay?"** a deep, gentle voice asked.

**_A/N: Here's chapter two! And Valkyra's name is pronounced Val-Keer-E-Uh for my friends who didn't know how to say her name. Anyways, thankies for reading! More to come._**


	4. Her New Attraction

**_Chapter Three_**

**"How was dinner?"** Kasurin asked as she soaped down Achika's back.

**"Honestly, it was wonderful. Lord Bankotsu is such a gentleman, and Father actually seemed to be enjoying himself."** Achika answered as she lathered up upper body, then moving downwards to her long legs.

**"Okay, close your eyes."** Kasurin said as Achika sat cross-legged in the basin, suds all over her bare body and in her raven locks. Achika took a deep breath, closing her eyes just as the warm water was poured over her head and ran down her body. An older servant walked in, laying Achika's kimono on her bed before bowing and walking out.

**"Is it really that cold out there?"** Achika asked as she stood up, drying off her slender body before walking over to her bed.

**"The storm that came through last night brought snow with it as well."**

**"Did Valkyra get in okay?"** She asked as she pulled on the thick black kimono with a red spider sewn into the back. It was her father's symbol, and she wore it proudly and with honor. Lord Naraku was the most powerful demon in all of Feudal Japan, and she and Valkyra were his daughters, his only children. Those who knew who they were feared them, those who didn't learned to quickly.

**"We didn't receive any word from her."** Kasurin answered as she tied the red cloth belt. Achika nodded slightly, dragging a comb through her hair before pinning it up in a high ponytail. She wrapped a black ribbon around her neck, tying it in the back where her spider-shaped scar was, **"My Lady! Look who's outside!"** Kasurin called happily from the large picture window. Achika hurried over, looking out at the large stone patio where her father stood talking to Bankotsu. Just then Naraku turned, calling into the house where a servant appeared just seconds later. After a quick order, she disappeared inside.

**"Wonder what that was all about."** Achika muttered as she slipped her sandals on, tying them so they would stay on. At that moment a breathless servant appeared, clearing her throat as she fell into a kneeling bow.

**"My Lady, you have a visitor."** she said as Kasurin smiled.

**"Who is it?"** Kasurin rushed before Achika could get in a word.

**"Lord Bankotsu."** she said as she stood, bowing again before walking out.

**"Achi! He's here to see you! You must have made a good impression."** Kasurin teased as Achika rolled her eyes accompanied with a smirk.

**"Come on, Kasurin. Let's go."** she said, taking Kasurin by the arm and leading her through the corridors.

**"You never know, My Lady. You may start to develop feelings for him without even realizing it."**

**"You sure are hopeful about this one. He's not even my suitor."** Achika argued back, turning a corner and heading towards the door.

**"So? He doesn't have to be. I'm sure your father would be delighted to take to a man like Bankotsu. He's a strong leader, a brave man, and of much importance."** Kasurin retorted as they approached the large wooden double doors. The two men standing guard pulled them open, the pale light from outside washing over the floor to the large foyer and over the two girls. They walked outside, the cold air wrapping around them and sending a slight shiver down their bodies.

**"Lord Bankotsu, such a delight to see you."** Kasurin said with a curtsy. Achika nodded, curtsying as well.

**"It's good to see you two as well. My Lady, I was wondering if you would consider accompanying me in a ride to the lake this afternoon."** Bankotsu said as he looked down at Achika, who in return looked over at her father. To Bankotsu's delight, Naraku nodded to his daughter.

**"I would love to."** she said, looking back at him as Kasurin hurried inside to fetch her scarf. Achika wrapped it around her neck, sliding on her gloves as Bankotsu held out his arm for her. She looped hers around his as they started off towards the stables where Bankotsu's horse, Daichi, stood tied to the feeding post. Bankotsu went to untie him as Achika walked into the stables where Shinju was already saddled. She led him out, mounting him as Bankotsu led Daichi over to them. Daichi was slightly larger than Shinju and was dark brown with a white diamond on his muzzle. He nudged Shinju, and the cream-colored horse whinnied slightly. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground as they descended the mountain on the worn and beaten trail. Bankotsu led, keeping it at an easy pace so the horses wouldn't freak when they slid on the snow.

**"Wow, It's beautiful."** Achika said as the lake came into view. She hadn't been down there in over a year and now the sky had began to release the small crystal flakes. The ground was sparkling with snow and frost, and the clear lake was calm, only rippling slightly across the surface when a gentle breeze blew through. Shinju stomped, snorting as he jerked his head up, "What's wrong, boy?" she asked as she reached forward, stroking his neck. She looked over at the two small cabins by the lakeside that were her and her sister's to see Fear Naught in the stables behind the houses. She smiled before catching the scent of a visitor and soothed Shinju with a few more pats. The snowflakes brushed against their skin, soft and delicate like a sakura petal as the gentle breeze caressed any exposed skin.

**"This way."** Achika said with a smile as she led him to a path that disappeared into the forest around the lake, "There's a spot over here that's my favorite place to go to, especially when I need to relax." she said as the horses walked side by side on the path.

**"My Lady, I-."**

**"Achika. I don't care for the formal names."** she said softly, looking over at him. A tender smile passed over her lips, as she led him onto a well hidden path that branched off the main one.

**"Achika, I enjoyed your company at the dinner last night."** he said softly. Achika smiled to herself, feeling that damn blush come back.

**"Really now. And why's that?"** she asked as a faint roaring of water could be heard.

**"Well, we got to talk about other things besides war strategies and battles. And of course you were beautiful to look at all night like you are now."** he added with a smirk. That did it. Her face was red with blushing as she tried to avoid his captivating gaze, **"Did I say something wrong?"** he asked, looking over at her. She shook her head slightly as they approached a waterfall.

**"No, not at all. In fact, that was very sweet, my lord."**

**"Bankotsu, please."** he said, stopping Daichi at the edge and quickly dismounting. He took her hand, helping her down off of Shinju.

**"Very well. Bankotsu you are a very sweet man with such convincing words of tenderness and romance of which you speak."** she replied, sitting on a large rock on the bank.

**"And by the look on your face they must be working."** he added.

**"You are a very evil man."** she teased, a smile on both their faces.

**_A/N: Chapter three! Wow, I'm actually feeling like I'm doing pretty good on this story. This isn't my first fanfic, I've had others, but deleted them off of here because I hated them. I'm actually liking this one. Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading._**


	5. So That's How It's Going to Be

**_Chapter Four_**

Valkyra stood at the window, watching her sister and a possible suitor disappear into the forest as her company sat on the floor pillow, drinking a glass of Saki. She heaved a sigh, turning around and looking back into his deep brown eyes.

**"It's been a while."** he said as he stood, brushing off his deep purple robe.

**"Ten years."** Valkyra added as she walked over to him, her arms crossed, "**Did you sleep well last night?"** she asked as she leaned against the wall.

**"Yes I did, thank you for the room."**

**"I couldn't leave you out there in that storm. It would be wrong."** she replied and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of Saki. She sipped on it, walking back into the sitting area and kneeling down on a floor pillow, **"How have these past years treated you, my friend?"** she asked as she sat her glass down gently. He walked over to the firepit, placing another log into the starving flames. It immediately engulfed it.

**"They haven't been easy. Once old enough, Inuyasha and I began our search for you two. I've found you, but question is, is Inuyasha gonna like what he sees when he finds out who Achi has been with?"** Miroku asked as he looked over at the eldest daughter of the most feared man in all of Japan.

**"I didn't catch a glimpse of this man of which you speak."** she said before taking another sip of her Saki.

**"Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven."** Miroku muttered.

**"That's bad why?"** Valkyra asked. Her tone was cold. Miroku hated seeing her that way. She used to be so happy, so loving. And now, after years of isolation from friends, she was a female Naraku.

**"They are some of our strongest enemies, your father being the strongest. Inuyasha and Bankotsu fight every time they come near each other."** Miroku answered, **"As a demon now, Bankotsu is stronger ten fold."** he added.

**"Well, then I guess he's fucked."** she said, standing and moving to the window.

"**Valkyra! What happened to you?!"** Miroku asked as he stood.

**"What do you mean?"** she asked, narrowing her eyes.

**"You're uncaring now! You've completely changed from that precious little girl I used to know!"**

**"You grow up without friends for ten years! That's what Achi and I did! Father took us away from our home and we learned to adjust! I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected but people change Miroku! And I will be damned if I resort back to being that little, vulnerable girl I once was!"**

**"You're just like your father!"** Miroku shouted. Valkyra felt her muscles tense as her sky blue eyes faded to crimson. Her teeth turned into canines as her grip on the curtain over the window tightened. Miroku flinched when he heard the cloth tear,** "Where's my best friend? Why won't she come back?"** he asked, walking up to her cautiously.

**"Learn to live without her. She's not going to be hurt anymore."** Valkyra muttered, looking up at him. He reached to her, placing his hand over hers and lowering it from the now tattered curtain.

**"I've lived without you for ten years. I'll miss who you once were, but I can adjust. It's better than no Valkyra at all."** he said in a soothing tone, looking down at her. His shoulder length dark brown hair was tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, a double piercing in each ear. Valkyra glanced down at the glove on his left hand, knowing the curse her father had bestowed upon the males of his family. Soon, Miroku would suffer the same fate as his own father. She felt her eyes shift back to blue, her teeth returning to their normal state.

**"Stay another night, okay? It's snowing out there."** Valkyra said as she pulled away from Miroku,** "And I know how easily you mortals get cold."** she added.

**_A/N: Mmkay guys, here's Chapter Four! Woohoo! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Thanks bunches for reading!_**


	6. An Unbroken Promise

**_Chapter Five_**

Inuyasha felt a snarl ripping from his throat as he caught a familiar scent in the air. It filled him with hatred and the need to fight every time he came encountered with it.

**"Bankotsu."** he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he took off running towards the source of the foul smell. He cleared fallen logs, boulders, and whatever other obstacles seemed to just get in his way as he ran, his feet clearing the ground as he jumped up to catch a better whiff of the scent in the air, **"So close."** he growled, jumping up into a tree, landing on his feet on a branch. He crouched down, staying still to try and catch a sound or another scent. He heard Bankotsu's voice, very faint in the distance, but to him it was clear as crystal. His ears twitched at the sound of another voice, this one more tender and soft, a female's. Her scent mixed in with his, a familiar scent as well. But, where did he know it from? Surely it wasn't just recently, maybe a year or so ago. He pulled himself from his thoughts, jumping down and landing in the soft snow.

Only minutes passed and he could hear the roar of a waterfall accompanied by the two voices, one being the gentle voice of the strange female. He walked as quietly as he could, following the smells and voices before seeing Bankotsu at the river's edge. He was sitting cross-legged on a boulder, and next to him sat a young girl, her back to him. Her long raven hair was pinned up into a bun, snowflakes getting caught up in it when they fell. She had a familiar mark on the back of her kimono, a crimson red spider,** "That smell."** he muttered, his eyes widening as he crouched behind a bush, looking through a small opening.

**"It seems to be getting late."** Bankotsu said as he looked over at the girl.

**"Yeah. I plan on staying at my cabin tonight to get some peace. Too many people at father's mansion."** she answered, turning to look at him.

**"I know that girl."** Inuyasha thought in surprise, **"After all these years."**

**"I'll escort you back."** Bankotsu offered, standing up and helping her off of the rock. She slipped on a slick spot, but Bankotsu caught her with ease and set her down gently. Inuyasha saw a smile pass over her lips as he still had his arms around her, a crooked smile on his face. It made his blood boil.

**"Well, um, I guess we should get going then."** Achika said as she and Bankotsu pulled apart. Inuyasha sported a smug smile as they mounted their horses. Just then Achika's gaze shifted to the bushes from where Inuyasha hid and a smirk replaced her smile. Inuyasha backed down a little, hoping she wouldn't reveal his cover to Bankotsu. Instead, she nudged her horse's side, leading him back onto the main trail along with Bankotsu.

**"It's been so long."** Inuyasha thought as he followed in the trees, staying back a good distance to keep from getting caught, **"Ten years. Who knew I could keep my promise as easily as stumbling upon you by accident. All this time I've been searching for you with only a faint memory. And now you're right here in front of me with one of the worst demons ever." **He stopped as they approached the lake, hiding in the trees once again as Bankotsu led her to a small cabin. He caught Miroku's scent in the air along with the familiar scent to Achika's,** "Valkyra. Looks like he found her at last."**

**"I had a great time today, Bankotsu, thank you for taking me out."** Achika said softly as they walked up to the door of her cabin.

**"It was my pleasure."** Bankotsu answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and brushing a snowflake off of her cheek.

**"I hate that you have to go out in the weather."** she said softly as she turned back to look at him.

**"I'll be fine. Do you want me to come by tomorrow?"**

**"That would be lovely."** she answered with a smile as her cupped her cheek in his hand. Her face turned pink as he smiled softly down at her, lowering his head until his lips claimed hers in soft, gentle kiss.

Inuyasha had to suppress a snarl as his grip on the limb tightened. When Bankotsu pulled away, his grip lightened, but barely.

**"I'll see you tomorrow, Achika!"** he called as he mounted his horse.

**"I'll be waiting!"** she called back, waving to him. When Bankotsu was out of sight, Inuyasha jumped from the tree, disappearing into the forest.

Achika smiled to herself as she led Shinju to the stables, giving him fresh water and feed.

**"So, he did come back after all."** she muttered, turning around to leave when she stopped suddenly, letting out a startled cry.

**"Good to see you too."** Inuyasha said from the entrance to the stables where he leaned against the frame.

**_A/N: So here it is, Chapter Five. Not much to say this time, but I hope you liked it! _**


	7. The Difference Is Clear

**_Chapter Six_**

**"So, Bankotsu, huh?"** Inuyasha asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor pillow, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Yes."** she answered, taking a sip from her tea. Inuyasha hadn't touched his yet.

**"So, how have you been these ten years?"** Achika looked over at him, studying him for a moment. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, keeping his position.

**"I've been well. Been training and studying how to become a decent bride and an obedient wife."** she answered as she placed her cup down,** "You aren't comfortable around me, are you?"** she asked as her cold blue eyes bore into his gentle amber eyes.

**"Wh-what do you mean?"** Inuyasha asked in surprise.

**"You're body language gives it away, the way you keep you arms crossed. It means you're trying to keep a barrier between us, therefore you aren't comfortable around me."**

**"Well you aren't exactly the Achika you once were."** Inuyasha muttered, shoving his hands into his lap. He felt her eyes leave his body. His long silver-white hair covered his face as he kept his glance down at his hands. His white dog ears flattened down against his head and he heard a small laugh escape.

**"Fearful now, are we?"**

**"Stop that."** Inuyasha muttered.

**"Stop what? I'm only reading what you don't say."** she said as she stood, **"You're very easy to read, a dead giveaway of what you're thinking and feeling. How do you survive in battle?"** she asked, glancing over at the sword that was leaning next to him at the wall.

**"You're cold."**

**"I've learned to adapt to my new life."**

**"I miss the old Achika."**

**"Sorry to break it to you, she's long gone."** Achika answered with hardly any care in her voice whatsoever. Inuyasha looked off to the side, crossing his arms again.

**"What happened to you?"** he muttered.

**"I grew up, Inuyasha. And you should to."**

**_Meanwhile_**

**"Smells delicious**, **Valkyra."** Miroku said as he walked up next to her.

"**Get back before you get burned, you ignorant mortal."** she fussed, quickly pushing his robe back from the fire. Miroku smirked, sitting down on the floor pillow as Valkyra worked over two fish frying on a rack over the fire pit. She seasoned them with some herbs she had managed to swipe from the kitchen at the palace as rice boiled in a pot next to the succulent catch Miroku had obtained that evening. His mouth was practically watering at the aroma of it all.

**"It's not going to be easy getting used to the new you."** Miroku said as he fiddled with one of his earrings, yawning loudly.

**"And why's that?"** she asked,** "I can't possibly be that different."** she added as she flipped the fish, quickly stirring the rice so as not to have it burn to the pot.

**"Believe it or not, you are. And I miss it. You're colder now, you give quick, snappy answers, you distance yourself from me, and your eyes."**

**"What about them?"**

**"They aren't bright and vibrant anymore."** Valkyra pulled out two bowls, scooping out rice and laying the fish out on the dishes.

**"Eat before it gets cold."** she snapped, shoving a pair of chopsticks at him.

**_A/N: So as of this update, a review! Thanks Bakagirl101! So here's Chapter six, enjoy! And thanks for reading._**


	8. Bankotsu's Request

**_Chapter Seven_**

Bankotsu smiled as he escorted Achika back from the stables, her arm looped around his. Inuyasha had disappeared that morning when the weather had permitted, leaving enough time for Achika to cover his scent before Bankotsu arrived.

**"My Lord, here comes Lady Achika and Lord Bankotsu."** Kasurin said as she looked out the windows. Naraku moved to stand next to her, watching as Bankotsu leaned over, whispering something in her ear that put a smile on her face. She turned her head to look at him, going to say something before his lips silenced her. Naraku smirked, walking to his study where he sat down to look over some messages from battle allies from other villages.

**"Bankotsu, my father is going to see us before you even get the chance to ask him."** Achika muttered against his lips, his breath warm against her lips.

**"I'm sure if he does he'll be okay with it. He did want to discuss my position as being a suitor for you."** Bankotsu answered, pecking her lips again and leading her towards the entrance.

**"Well then behave yourself."** she teased with a smile, **"Kasurin!"** Achika called. In seconds the Lady-in-Waiting was hurrying up to them, giving them a low bow.

**"Yes, My Lady?"**

**"Where's father?"** Achika asked, a smile on her face as she gave Kasurin a wink. The older woman smiled with delight, turning on her heel and motioning for them to follow.

**"This way."** she answered, leading them to his study, **"My Lord?"** Kasurin asked, kneeling in a bow after entering the room.

**"Yes?"** Achika heard Naraku ask from his desk.

**"Lord Bankotsu and Lady Achika are here to see you."**

**"Very well."** he answered as he stood. The two walked in, Bankotsu bowing and Achika curtsying.

**"Naraku, I have a request for you."** Bankotsu announced as Kasurin hurried over to Achika, the two smiling at each other.

**"And what is that?"** Naraku asked, looking from his daughter to Bankotsu.

**"Well, will you allow me to court your daughter, Lady Achika?"** he asked as he looked down at her, meeting her deep blue gaze. Her eyes locked with his dark brown ones. Kasurin saw the first smile in a long time on Naraku's face at Bankotsu's request.

**"Achika, are you okay with this?"** Naraku asked.

**"Yes, Father. I think Bankotsu is the right one."** she answered, tearing her attention away from Bankotsu and over to Naraku.

**"Very well. You have my permission."** Naraku answered, looking over at Kasurin.

**"Dinner is almost ready, My Lord."** she said as everyone began to leave him to his work.

**"Very well, see you then."** Naraku said as he sat back down.

* * *

**"Ease up, Inuyasha. You don't need to obliterate every boulder in the forest."** Miroku said as he was leaning against a tree, watching Inuyasha pitch his fit.

**"I can't believe the way she is now! She's a bitch!"** he shouted, swinging his Tetsusaiga and slamming the blade into the already wounded rock. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

**"They both are."** he said, **"But what do you expect. They grew up without any friends under Naraku's care. You got to learn to be cold, and plus, it would probably come naturally to them anyways. They are his daughters, therefore, the same blood runs through their veins."** Miroku added. Inuyasha let a snarl rip as he took out the rest of the rock, dust rising up and making it hard to see. Miroku coughed, clearing his lungs as he swatted the dust away from his mouth and nose, **"Inuyasha, give it a rest. It's getting harder to breathe. And plus, look how dusty our clothes are now."** Inuyasha looked down, seeing the gray and brown dust clinging to his bright red kimono top and bottoms.

**"And now she's attracted to Bankotsu!"** he added, saying his name with pure disgust in his voice.

**"Ah geez."** Miroku muttered, resting his forehead in his hand with his other arm crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the tree, "Inuyasha…"

**"That's not the Achika I knew!"** he shouted, swinging his sword.

**"Inuyasha, don't-."**

**"Dammit!"** He shouted, Tetsusaiga slicing through the base of the nearest tree.

**"Just great."** Miroku muttered.

**_A/N: Mmkay, so here's Chapter Seven, hope it's good! Anyways, thanks for reading!_**


	9. The Plan for Departure

**_Chapter Eight_**

**"Aw Achi, finally!"** Valkyra exclaimed as she embraced her younger sister.

**"Bankotsu is so amazing."** Achika sighed as she hugged her sister back, both of them jumping up and down.

**"I'm so happy you've finally found a man to make you happy. It's about time."**

**"Bankotsu is taking me away in two days to get away for a while."** Achika said as her, Kasurin, and Valkyra settled down on her bed, the rest of the castle asleep for the night. Kasurin's long black hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, Valkyra's the same way. Achika had braided hers and let it lay down her back.

**"Sis, what about you?"** Achika asked, looking at her older sister, searching her eyes for any answers.

**"What do you mean?"** Valkyra asked as she tucked a stray lock of her light brown hair behind her ear.

**"I want you happy."**

**"I am happy."** Valkyra protested, avoiding her sister's gaze.

**"I want a man to make you happy as well, I know you've always wanted the perfect man and have children."**

**"It'll happen before you know it, Achi, I just need to find the right man first. I want one who will always be there for me no matter what happens, and will be a good father to our future children. I want him to be gentle, strong, and with a good head on his shoulders."** Valkyra said as she picked at the hem on her kimono. Achika smiled and placed her hand over her sister's.

**"He's out there just waiting for you."** she said softly.

**"Where are you and Bankotsu going?"** Valkyra asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

**"I don't know the details. He wants it to be a surprise."**

**"Have you told him of your demonic form?"** Kasurin asked as she repositioned herself to sit cross-legged.

**"Not yet. You think he'll be mad? I mean, the original Wolf-Demon Tribe and The Band Of Seven don't play well together. If he knows I'm a Wolf-Demon, he may think otherwise."**

**"Oh, Sis, there's no way he could think bad of you. For one, we're Naraku's daughters, and two, we couldn't help it that Mother was a Wolf-Demon. Father couldn't help who he fell in love with."** Valkyra answered as she nibbled on the left over fish from dinner that night. Achika broke off a piece, popping it into her mouth.

**"I bet you're excited about this surprise trip."** Kasurin said with a smile, taking out the ribbon holding her hair up.

**"I'm ecstatic."** Achika answered a genuine smile on her pale face.

* * *

**"Brother, are you okay?"** Jakotsu asked as he leaned over his older brother who lay in the cool grass.

**"Yeah, I'm…just thinking about today."** Bankotsu answered, sitting up and propping his arm on his knee.

**"What happened?"** Jakotsu asked, sitting next him.

**"I got myself a nice catch today."** Bankotsu answered, a smirk passing over his lips.

**"Nice, catch?"** Jakotsu asked in confusion.

**"Naraku's youngest daughter, Achika."** Bankotsu said, **"I'm her suitor, maybe even her future husband."**

**"You've found a girl? Oh, Brother! That's wonderful!"** Jakotsu cried, wrapping his arms around Bankotsu, the eldest of the group.

**"Easy, Jakotsu."** Bankotsu said as he gave his brother a pat on the back.

**"Sorry but I'm so happy for you! I mean, if you marry Achika, she will be the head female of our group, and before you even know it, we'll have little ones ****running around."** Jakotsu said with a dreamy look upon his face, then quickly turned serious, **"Are you controlling your temper around her?"**

**"Well, yeah."**

**"Good, I don't want you to scare her. So when do we get to meet her?"**

**"Before I take her away for a while."**

**"How far away is that?"**

**"Two days. Jakotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I caught the smell of Inuyasha in her cabin. I want you to keep watch around the lake and her father's castle for any signs of that disgraceful mutt. Keep tabs on him if you see him, and report to me as soon as we get home."**

**"Why would Achika have Inuyasha in her cabin?"**

**"Their father told me that they were friends when they were younger, I don't want her to have anything to do with him. I will slay him sooner or later, just got to get real cozy with Achi first."** Bankotsu said as he smirked, looking at his reflection in his Banryu, the giant sword that only he could wield, **"Therefore I can claim his woman before claiming his life."**

**_A/N: So here is Chapter Eight! Thanks to all of you who are coming back to read and any new readers I may have. Thanks! _**


	10. Sango Meet Valkyra: Bad First Impression

**_Chapter Nine_**

**"Valkyra! There you are!"** Miroku shouted, giving the young demon a wave. The brunette hurried over to him, looking back at the castle and disappearing into the forest's edge to approach Miroku who stood next to Inuyasha.

**"Hey, what are you doing this close to the castle? Father can catch a Mortal's scent from a hundred miles away. And especially yours, Inuyasha."** Valkyra snapped.

**"Well then I guess he'll have to come out here and fight me then, huh?"** Inuyasha argued back and crossed his arms. Valkyra rolled her eyes and looked over at Miroku,** "Where's Achika?"**

**"Just the other day you were yelling about how much you didn't like the new her."**

**"Shut up, Miroku."** Inuyasha snapped.

**"She left with Bankotsu this morning."** Valkyra answered as she began to head towards the lake, grabbing Miroku's wrist and pulling him with her.

**"What?!"** Inuyasha shouted.

**"Shut up you idiot! You're going to get my father's attention."** Valkyra hissed, her cold eyes meeting Inuyasha's.

**"What's going on?"** Inuyasha demanded.

**"Bankotsu is courting Achi now. They're a couple. So Bankotsu thought he would take her on a vacation for a little bit, you know, get her out of the palace she's been stuck in for the past ten years and let her have some fun without Father being around."** Valkyra answered as they approached her lake cabin. She let them in, quickly following and shutting the door.

**"Does this mean they're getting married?"** Miroku asked as he filled a pan with water, creating a fire and setting it on the rack over the fire pit.

**"Possibly."** Valkyra answered as she grabbed the tea leaves and three glasses. Inuyasha pushed back his sleeve a little, looking at the handmade bracelet on his wrist that Achika had made him. She had made two, stating they were their Best Friend bracelets. He wanted that Achika from his memories back. His best friend, the one he trusted with anything. And now, ten years down the road, she was gone, replaced by a cold-hearted, soulless young maiden. Her eyes were now dark, her emotions barely surfacing. He covered the bracelet back up, leaning back against the wall.

* * *

**"So you're the infamous Achika that I've heard so much about these past two days."** Jakotsu said as he hurried up to Bankotsu and Achika. Achika looked back at Bankotsu who smiled sheepishly.

**"I guess I am."** she said with a smile, turning back to look at Jakotsu, "**And you?"**

**"Achi, love, from left to right we have Jakotsu, Kyōkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. They are the rest of The Band of Seven."** Bankotsu said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

**"I've heard many stories about you all on the way over here."** Achika said with a smile as she gave them all a smile, looking back at Bankotsu and placing a hand over his.

**"My what a nice kimono you have on. It's so pretty."** Jakotsu said as he led Achika away from the rest.

**"Father had this made for me once Bankotsu asked to court me."** Achika said with a smile as the two sat down a ways away.

**"Any word on Inuyasha's whereabouts?"** Bankotsu asked as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye.

**"A stray demon said last night that he and his mortal friend were coming by to see the sisters today. I guess it came as a shock to Inuyasha that his long lost best friend is now with his greatest enemy."** Suikotsu answered, the six of them keeping their voices low.

**"That lousy mutt couldn't do anything about it anyways. He's tried many times to defeat me in battle and only gets his ass kicked over and over again."** Bankotsu muttered with a sneer.

**"She and Jakotsu seem to be getting along just nicely."** Renkotsu remarked as he looked over at the two who were laughing and cutting up.

**"Jakotsu is about as girly as a guy can get. They can talk about men and whatever other feminine stuff they wish."** Ginkotsu said as Kyokotsu sat down on a rock.

**"Don't forget the plan, okay?"** Bankotsu said.

**"We know. Now go enjoy your time off. You've needed this for a few years now."** Suikotsu replied.

**"Achika, love, we better start going."** Bankotsu said as he walked up to his brother and his girl, **"We don't want to be late."** he said, helping her up, **"We'll return in a few days! Keep it together, okay?"** Bankotsu asked as he wrapped an arm around Achika, leading her to their horses. She quickly mounted Shinju as Bankotsu hopped up on Daichi.

**"Bye!"** Achika shouted as she waved goodbye to the group, **"So, where are we going?"** she asked as they disappeared down the main path that took them straight through very popular villages. People watched as they went by and shied away, knowing who was passing through.

**"I told you, it's a secret."** he answered with that smile that drove her wild.

**"Can't I get a little hint?"** she begged, poking her bottom lip out. Bankotsu felt his heart race as he looked into those big blue eyes.

**"Maybe."** he answered as he brought his horse closer to hers.

**"Aww come on, you know you want to."** she teased.

**"But I'm afraid it won't be a surprise anymore."** he teased back as he leaned over, catching her lips quickly.

**"You're gonna make me fall off my horse if you keep that up."** she said with a smile, looking up at him.

**"You know how many times I've nearly fallen off my horse just looking at you and talking to you?"** he asked, glancing down at her.

**"I'm hoping it's over a good thing."** she said as she raised an eyebrow.

**"Oh, it's a very good thing, love."** he replied as he nudged Daichi. The horse whinnied and sped up. Achika laughed, speeding Shinju up as well.

* * *

**"Inuyasha, you've been awfully quiet so far."** Miroku said as he placed his tea glass down.

**"He's pouting."** Valkyra said with a smirk.

**"Kagome?"** Inuyasha muttered as his ears perked up.

**"Kagome's near?"** Miroku asked in confusion, **"We told them we wouldn't be back for a while."**

**"Who's Kagome?"** Valkyra asked as she stood, **"And why is she on our property?"**

**"She's part of our group along with Sango, Shippo, and Kilala."** Inuyasha answered as everyone made their way to the door. When they walked outside, they saw two dark haired teenage girls, a cat demon, and a small fox demon making their way to the lake.

**"Kagome, look! Can we go swimming?!"** the young fox demon asked, tapping on Kagome's leg.

**"I wouldn't advise that."** Miroku said as they made their way out to them.

**"And why not?"** Sango asked, looking over Miroku's shoulder at the mysterious young girl behind the two.

**"Trust me, you don't want to anger the owner of this land."** Miroku answered.

**"Guys, this is Valkyra."** Inuyasha said flatly, moving to the side so they could get a better look at the young maiden.

**"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."** she said with a cheery smile. Valkyra side glanced at her, then looked back at Sango, **"And that's Sango."** she added, **"Right here is Shippo."** The young fox demon smiled up at her and Valkyra narrowed her eyes.

**"This is Kilala."** Sango said, holding the small cream colored cat demon who began to hiss at the young Wolf-Demon, "**Kilala, that's rude."** Sango exclaimed, placing a hand over the tiny demon's mouth, **"Sorry about that."**

**"It's okay."** Valkyra answered with little emotion at all.

**"Valkyra is Naraku's eldest daughter."** Miroku said as Kilala let out a sharp growl.

**"What?! Why are you near her?!"** Shippo shouted, **"What mind tricks has she played on you?!"**

**"I haven't done anything."** Valkyra protested, crossing her arms.

**"That's what she wants you to think!"** Sango snapped.

**"Listen, Mortal! You only know the basics, don't judge me unless you know me!"** Valkyra shouted as her eyes faded to red.

**"Valkyra, easy."** Miroku soothed.

**"I'll kill her myself!"** Valkyra snapped, looking over at Miroku.

**"Please stop. She didn't mean it."** Kagome pleaded as she looked at the two, Valkyra looking as if she was going to rip Sango's throat out as Miroku tried to calm her.

**"It's useless, Kagome."** Inuyasha said as his nose caught a familiar scent in the air, **"Shit."** he muttered.

**"What's wrong?"** Miroku asked.

**"Naraku."** Inuyasha answered as Valkyra looked back at the castle, her teeth now fangs as her fingernails were starting to turn black and grow to claws.

**"Father has sensed my change."** she said as she hurried to the stables, leading out Fear Naught. She mounted him, holding out her hand for Miroku, "Get out of here now!" she shouted to the rest of the group as she popped the reins, causing Fear Naught to take off. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back as he took off running after the horse, Kilala transforming into her larger self as Sango and Shippo mounted her. The large cat took off into the air, following overhead. Miroku kept his arms tight around Valkyra as the horse's hooves filled the air with the thundering noise.

**"That wasn't a very good first impression the two had on each other."** Kagome said to Inuyasha.

**"They're a lot different than what they used to be."** Inuyasha answered as he moved up next to them. Miroku felt Valkyra's skin grow cold as he looked at her. She turned her head to look behind him and he saw her eyes turning a frosty blue as they glistened in the sun.

**"What's going on?!"** Miroku shouted over the thundering of hooves.

**"Naraku has released a few demons to figure out what's going on!"** Inuyasha answered as he tried to keep up with Fear Naught.

**_A/N: So, here's Chapter Nine. Finally! I kept getting distracted, so I don't think it turned out so great. Anyways, thanks for reading!_**


	11. Beginning of Something New

**_Chapter Ten_**

**"Bankotsu, this place is amazing."** Achika said as she looked around at the building they had arrived at. The main building was decorated with flowers and river rocks to create a soothing atmosphere. Couples were coming in and out, wrapped up in white bath kimonos and holding hands. Achika looked up at Bankotsu, a smile from ear to ear.

**"Welcome to the Manami Springs."** a young hostess said as she approached the two, carrying two folded kimonos along with a piece of parchment. Bankotsu took her hand in his after they checked in and the two were led to a small guest house fit for just one couple. Other guest houses were stretched along the property as well, but they were spaced out a good distance to give all the couples privacy. When they were inside their guest house, Bankotsu had gotten their stuff off of the horses and led them to the stables.

**"So, what do you wanna do first?"** Bankotsu asked as Achika laid back on the bed, spreading her arms out to the side.

**"I have no clue. Tonight I say we go out and relax in the hot springs after dinner."** she answered as he moved over her, kissing her tender lips. She slid her arms around his neck, kissing back as he held himself over her. Her lips began to feel warmer against his own as her body temperature rose. He smirked against her lips, pulling back slightly.

**"You're an elemental demon, aren't you."** he muttered softly. She nodded with a small smile,** "Fire?"**

**"Mhm."** she answered,** "I was going to tell you I promise. I wasn't going to keep it locked awa-."** she tried to add before his rough lips silenced her. When she went to catch her breath he slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling her back arch slightly towards him. His tongue slid along hers, and in return he managed a small moan from her sweet mouth. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow, **"What?"** she asked.

**"I liked that little noise."** he answered, seeing her cheeks burn.

**"Well, I, I couldn't help it."** she stammered, avoiding his gaze as she stumbled over her answer in embarrassment, **"I-It just felt so good, and w-well I really liked it, and you don't play fair at all."** she argued, putting on her famous pouty face that sent Bankotsu into laughter.

**"Achika, love, I didn't realize how wound up I was getting you from one innocent kiss."**

**"Innocent kiss? You were shoving your tongue in my mouth and pressing your body against mine!"**

**"Is that a problem? Because I could stop doing those things if you want."** he teased, lowering his face back down to hers.

**"If you stop that I will murder you."** she answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

**"Careful, I may bite."** he warned as he placed a soft kiss on her jaw line. She bit her bottom lip, stifling the moan that threatened to escape as his lips traveled along her jaw and neck. He glanced up at her, nipping the tender skin in her neck, **"You're resisting."** he muttered, his breath warm on her already heated skin.

**"You'll tease me again."** she answered, as his hand moved to her side, his thumb rubbing small circles on her tummy through the cloth of her kimono.

**"I know you want to."** he murmured against her skin, kissing back up her neck. Every time his lips came into contact with her skin she could feel little tingling sensations run through her body. He felt her squirm beneath him, a smile spreading across his lips as he brought his head up and kissed her firmly on the lips, **"Let's get dinner, shall we?"** he asked with a smile.

**"You are pure evil."** she muttered against his lips as he let her sit up.

**"Well I know I am. I'm your father's greatest ally."** he smirked.

**"You know what I mean."** she teased as she grabbed their white kimonos, tossing one to him. She stepped behind the changing screen, sliding her kimono off and slipping the white one on. She pinned her hair up, walking out to see Bankotsu tying the belt to his.

**"Ready?"** he asked as he held out his hand. She slipped her hand into his, walking out with him into the cool evening air. They walked into the dining house, quickly being seated in a secluded room. Bankotsu had ordered Saki for the two as they settled down on the floor pillows, Achika moving close to Bankotsu. He slipped his arm around her, leaning back against the wall and looking out the window next to their booth. The sun had just started to set behind the mountains, casting a golden and red glow across the land. Bankotsu looked down at Achika who kept her gaze out the window, watching the couples as they walked by. Her pale skin was bathed in the golden glow, her raven hair shimmering slightly.

"**They all seem so happy."** Achika muttered, tearing her attention away from the window and looking up at Bankotsu.

**"Yeah, they do."** he answered, **"Achika?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Answer me truthfully. Are you happy with me?"** he asked softly.

**"Of course I am."** she answered. He searched her eyes for any doubt, and after not finding any he smiled softly, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"How can you, a man so evil and work for my father, be so tender?"** she asked, curiosity visible on her gentle face.

**"Well, I must say you're the first I've ever been kind to. I usually just ignore women. All they do is seem to swoon over a man they can't get their hands on."** He answered with a smirk. She laughed softly, resting her head on his chest. When their entrée, a large plate of sushi, arrived, they quickly broke their chopsticks apart and dove in.

* * *

**"Valkyra, how much further do we plan on going?"** Miroku asked, looking up at the setting sun.

**"We're here."** she answered as she pulled back on the reigns, slowing Fear Naught down to an easy trot. Inuyasha slid to a halt, easing Kagome off of his back as Kilala landed. Miroku got down and Valkyra pulled on the reigns to turn Fear Naught. The horse reared up, turning itself and taking off back down the path.

**"VALKYRA!"** Miroku called after her, but she had already disappeared.

**"She wasn't very friendly."** Sango muttered.

**"She's lonely."** Miroku answered as he kicked at a pebble, shuffling his foot on the ground.

**"She'll be back eventually."** Inuyasha said as he gave Miroku an easy punch in the upper arm. Miroku forced a smile, fiddling with the bead strand on his glove.

* * *

**"Don't look."** Achika said as she looked down at Bankotsu who was already sitting in the spring.

**"Achi, I've seen many naked women."** Bankotsu said.

**"Horndog."** she muttered, crossing her arms.

**"Not like that. Achika come on already."**

**"Close them."**

**"But-."**

**"Now."** He sighed playfully, closing his eyes and placing his hands over them, **"No peeking."**

**"Fine, if it must be that way."** he teased, opening his eyes underneath his hands. He heard her kimono fall to the ground and the rippling of water as she stepped in.

**"You can open them now."** Bankotsu pulled his hands away to see her moving to him in the water. He smiled and opened his arms, taking her into them and pulling her close. She slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

**"This is nice."** Bankotsu said, as he kept an arm around her, leaning back against the rocks that lined the springs. They watched as the fireflies lit up, their lights seeming like small globes in the steam that rose from the water. Faint voices from other couples could be heard from nearby springs, but for Achika right now, they felt like the only ones there.

**"Bankotsu?"** she asked as she looked up at him. He looked down, raising an eyebrow.

**"Yes, Achi?"**

**"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."** she said as she moved her body up his, pulling him into a firm kiss before he could say anything. He wrapped his arms around hers, hold her wet, heated, and naked body to his.

**"You're very welcome."** he answered as he felt her slick breasts press against his hard chest.

**"This feels like a honeymoon."** she muttered, her lips curled into a smile.

**"Almost."** he said with a smirk, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She raised an eyebrow at his hint, running her fingertips down his chest.

**"I have a guess at what can make this complete."**

**"I'll give you three guesses and the first two won't count."**

**"Thought so."**

**"Only if you're ready. I mean, we've only been together for a week."**

**"Look at us now, Bankotsu."** she said as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

**"Very well, love."** he answered.

**_A/N: So here it is, Chapter Ten. Possible Sexual Content in the next chapter Thanks for reading!_**


	12. A Double Apology

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**"I'm so sorry."** Achika said as she sat in the bed cross-legged, her face buried in the blanket.

**"It's okay, Achi."** Bankotsu said as he sat next to her, running his fingers through his hair.

**"But I thought I was ready, I really did. But then I realized that I'm not in love yet. This is just lust."** she said as her voice cracked.

**"Achika, don't cry it's okay."** Bankotsu said as he tilted her head up.

**"No it's not. I feel like I led you on."** she said as her voice finally broke, tears falling down her face.

**"This is why I left the decision to you. I wanted you to be comfortable."**

**"You mean your not mad?"** she asked, her voice barely audible.

**"Of course not. Achika it's your body. And I told you I had a point. We've only been together a week. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."** he said as he took her into her arms, holding her trembling body to his as she cried into the blanket, **"There's no need to cry."**

**"You're just not good with girls crying are you?"** she asked as she wiped her eyes.

**"Not at all."** he answered, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

**"Like most men."** she said as he wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. Bankotsu smiled and pulled her back on the bed, pulling the blanket over them.

**"Just get some sleep, okay? We'll go out to the ocean tomorrow for a few hours."** he said as he slid his arm over her waist. Achika could hear the disappointment in his voice, and she still felt bad for somewhat leading him on. Hell she had gotten into the same spring as him, completely naked! But he was still a gentleman about it, and didn't show any anger or resent towards her.

* * *

Miroku lay on his back, hands behind his head as he gazed up at the stars. The night was colder than most, so he had gotten out his thick blanket and pulled it over himself. He closed his eyes, the rest of the group sound asleep. Inuyasha was propped up in a tree, sitting on a tree branch sound asleep. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and he sat up, seeing blue eyes staring back at him from the bushes. He grabbed the bead strand on his glove and the body that the eyes belonged to stuck it's head out into the clearing. It was a dark brown wolf, female, with piercing light blue eyes.

**"Valkyra?"** he asked as he stood. The wolf bowed her head as if to say yes and turned, looking back at him before heading off towards the river. Miroku grabbed his blanket, quickly hurrying after her. He saw Valkyra sitting on the edge of the river, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was naked, her kimono left somewhere behind when she shifted to her wolf form. Miroku walked up behind her, draping the blanket over her shoulder.

**"I'm sorry about earlier."** she said as she stared at the rushing water while he sat down.

**"What for?"** Miroku asked in confusion .

**"They way I acted today towards your friend."** she answered as she looked over at him.

**"Don't worry about it. Sango is very stubborn, it won't bother her for long."** Miroku said.

**"I don't care if it bothers her or not. I was apologizing to you, not her."** Valkyra said as she tightened the blanket around herself. Miroku smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head against his.

**"You know, Val, if I turn my head the right way I can see down your blanket."** he teased.

**"Lech."** she muttered and shoved him off of her,

**"What, it's a compliment. I would love to see down your blanket."** he teased, laughing as he lay on the ground. Valkyra rolled her eyes and stood, tossing the blanket over his face. By the time he pulled it off she had already changed back,** "No fair."** he added. She just looked at him and he could see the smile in her eyes before she took off back towards Naraku's castle, **"Yeah, see you later."** he said as he walked back to the campsite, a smile in his face.

**_A/N: Mmkay, so no sexual content in this chapter, sorry! But it will be here later on, promise!_**


	13. Remnants of the Old You

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**"Achika, come on!"** Bankotsu called out from the water. He had worn just a simple outfit that day, and it consisted of a black hakama (Samurai pants) and a loose beige Yukata that was open. He had shed the Yukata, now standing waist deep in the ocean, beckoning for her to join him.

**"No, I don't like the ocean!"** she called back which got a few laughs from Bankotsu.

**"And why's that?!"** he asked as he made his way towards her. She was wearing a soft pink kimono that ended a few inches above her knees with a white floral design embroidered at the base and made its way up the kimono, quickly fading into random little flowers by the time it reached her breasts.

**"It's really big!"**

**"So's the lake."** Bankotsu answered as he walked up to her. Achika watched the water droplets run down his chest where the waves had hit him.

**"But the ocean's bigger."** she answered as he scooped her up bridal style in his arms, **"What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing."** he answered as he began walking towards the ocean.

**"Yes you are, I can tell."** she said as she began to struggle to get out of his arms.

**"And how's that?"** he asked with a smirk as he gradually began to walk out into the water.

**"You're going to get my kimono wet."** she argued, trying to get him to take her back to the shore. But the more she tried to break free the tighter he held onto her.

**"It's just water."** he retorted with a smirk, a wave crashing into his legs. She let out a loud squeak, wrapping her arms around his neck, **"It's just water."**

**"Very active, and very big water."** she answered as a new, bigger wave hit Bankotsu, splashing her as well.

**"See you're already wet now."** Bankotsu said as his grip on her began to loosen.

**"Don't put me down."**

**"But back there you were wanting me to."**

**"I change my mind."** she replied, scrunching up her nose when a bit of salt water got into her mouth. His grip got looser as hers tightened.

**"You're going to choke me."**

**"Then you'll learn."** she said as he let one foot fall. She tried to pull it up but he stopped her.

**"It's only waist deep. I won't take you out any further."**

**"Promise?"**

**"I promise. And I will set you down easily, not drop you like I was planning on."** he said as he let her other leg go, sliding his arms to her waist. Her feet disappeared into the water and soon, she was standing against Bankotsu, the water cold against her skin,** "See it's not that bad."** he added with a smile, running his fingers through her hair.

**"It's really cold."** she answered as she looked up at him. Just then a wave crashed against them and she buried her face in his chest to keep water from getting into her mouth, Bankotsu tucking his head against hers. She looked back up at him, shivering slightly as she smiled.

**"You okay?"** he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

**"Yeah, I'm perfect."** she answered pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome worked over the food that lay over the fire, his stomach rumbling with hunger. He was crouched next to the fire, his thoughts lost in the flames. Miroku was still asleep, curled up under his blanket with it pulled over his head. Sango was sharpening her sword and Kilala was chasing a butterfly around their campsite. Shippo was leaning against Miroku's back, out cold himself.

**"Everyone's so quiet this morning."** Kagome said as she flipped the fish over, breaking two eggs over an old pan they had found. Inuyasha nodded, hardly hearing what she had even said. He had a strange feeling as if someone was watching him. It felt as if someone's gaze was burning into his back. He shifted uncomfortably, turning his head to look behind him, **"You okay?"**

**"I feel like we're being watched."** Inuyasha answered, standing up to look around.

**"Probably Princess."** Sango muttered as she ran a cloth over the blade of her sword.

**"It's not Valkyra. Her scent is sweet. This reeks of blood and dirt."** Inuyasha answered. Just then they heard a horse heading their way and Inuyasha smirked, **"Speak of the Devil."** he added. Fear Naught entered the sight, stomping his hooves on the ground. Miroku pulled the blanket off, sitting up as Shippo was startled awake. Valkyra smiled at Miroku, his hair all out of place from sleep.

**"You need to move as soon as you can."** Valkyra said as Miroku stood, stretching his stiff muscles and helping her down.

**"What's going on?"** Inuyasha asked, and suddenly, the burning of eyes was gone.

**"My Father's allies are watching you. They were told to keep tabs on you so they would know where you were going at all times."** Valkyra answered as she rubbed Fear Naught's muzzle.

**"You know who that was?"** Inuyasha asked, gripping the hilt of his sword.

**"The Band of Seven."**

**"They're nearby?"** Kagome asked as she stood up.

**"No, their scent has faded. I believe with Bankotsu being away he wanted to make sure you were keeping your distance. He knew you were in Achika's cabin."**

**"But I thought Achika said she would get rid of my scent."**

**"It's like blood, Inuyasha. It never completely goes away."** Valkyra answered as Miroku yawned, running his fingers through his hair.

**"Aren't you going against Naraku for telling us this?"** Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

**"Yeah, so?"** she asked as she shot her gaze over at him.

**"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"** Sango asked as she sheathed her sword. Valkyra side glanced over at her and clenched a fist. Miroku placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the group.

**"Come on."** he said as he led her back to the river.

**"I'm not lying."** Valkyra said as she crossed her arms.

**"I know, Val."**

**"Why is she so hostile to me?"**

**"For one, Naraku is our greatest enemy. And you're his daughter. And two, we used to be really close. We used to be best friends. Sango's a very jealous person."** Miroku answered as he turned her to face him, **"Valkyra, you're a good person. I know you are. Why else would you warn us about The Band of Seven watching us?"**

**"To evidently lead you into a trap."** she answered as she looked down at her feet. Miroku smiled and turned her face up to look up at him.

**"Valkyra, I can't lie. You've changed a lot."**

**"So you've told me."**

**"But, you still have some of that old Valkyra in you. I see it in your eyes. Granted they are darker and colder, but, every now and then I catch that old sparkle they once had. And it's reassuring. It means that you haven't completely changed."** he said as she smiled slightly, **"And I'm starting to see that old smile to."**

**"I'm not old, dork."** she teased as she looked up at him.

**"You will be eventually. Demons last a lot longer than humans."** Miroku said. Valkyra looked up at him, realization hitting her hard, **"Val, you okay?"** he asked. All she could do was shake her head as his expression turned from calm to worried, **"Valkyra?"**

**"Y-You're right. Time's going by slow for me, but, you're running out."** she said as her voice became soft and quiet.

**"I'm not gone yet."** Miroku said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, **"I'm only eighteen."** he said as she shook her head again.

**"B-but, in fifty years you may be. Miroku…I don't want you to leave."** she said as her eyes began to rim with tears. Miroku placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away an escaped tear, **"Then, there's that."** she said, looking at his gloved hand.

**"Yeah, that's a problem. The time left with this isn't predictable."**

**"Miroku, what will make it go away?"** she asked as she placed her hand under his gloved one, turning it palm up where the black hole lay beneath it.

**"Killing Naraku."** he answered, his deep voice barely audible. Valkyra looked up at him, then back down at his hand.

**"He did this to you?"**

**"The males in my family are marked with this until it eventually consumes them. I remember seeing my father when his Wind Tunnel destroyed him. Now I carry the curse and hope to have a son to carry on my will of destroying Naraku if I meet my fate before doing it myself."** Miroku said, **"It's gotten a little bigger over the years, each time I use it shortens the time for when it takes over."** Valkyra placed her forehead against his chest and he placed a hand on the back of her head.

**"I'm sorry about what he's done to you and your family."** she said as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her side to side.

"**It's okay, Val."** he muttered softly, his breath warm on the top of her head.

**"No, it's not. It's killing you day by day."**

**"Valkyra, your father is a very evil man. There's countless villages destroyed and lives taken by his hand. Everything has been like this since your father gained ultimate power. And now everyone lives in fear because Naraku will kill for fun or to keep his skills sharpened."**

**"I…don't know what to say."** Valkyra said as she took in handfuls of Miroku's robe, clinging to him.

**"It's okay Valkyra. I'm going to find a woman to marry, and then hopefully we'll have a little boy."** Miroku said as she hid her face in his chest.

**"Miroku?"** she asked as she pulled back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

**"Yes?"**

**"My father is a very strong man. And he has a huge army of demons. And also, Bankotsu and his brothers are top allies. They are the most feared mercenaries in this land. And even I don't know what Father's plans are half the time. He and Bankotsu are in his office day in and day out planning. Bankotsu knows them all, which means Achika will know minor details."**

**"Achika. We can probably get details from her."**

**"Miroku my sister is turning out to be a female version of our father. She's very smart, and knows when someone is tricking her. She'll side with Father on decisions and as long as she's with Bankotsu, she'll support him." Valkyra said as a look of disappointment showed on his face, "Come by the palace tonight when Father is asleep."**

**"Why?"** Miroku asked.

**"I'm leaving with you."** Valkyra said as she kissed Miroku's cheek.

**"You mean it? You wanna be a part of our group?"** She nodded, leading him back to the campsite.

**"I'll send fear Naught down here with my bag. Then you'll know it's safe for you to come up. Inuyasha stays back. He'll catch his scent. I'll see you tonight."** Valkyra said as she mounted Fear Naught. Miroku rubbed his muzzle, smiling up at her.

**"See you tonight."** he said before she took off down the path.

**_A/N: Mmkay so wow! 15 reviews as of this update! That happened overnight! I was so surprised and I'm very happy! So thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you guys like CM so far Well, here's the next chapter...enjoy!_**


	14. The Escape

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Valkyra walked by her father's door, pressing her ear to the door. She heard deep, steady breathing.

**_"Yes."_** she thought and hurried down to the stables, ducking into the shadows whenever a servant was near. She clutched her bag to her chest, slipping into the dark corridors and out into the night. She hurried into the stables, calming down Fear Naught after startling him. Her father's horses looked up at her, grunting with dissatisfaction of being woken up. She threw the saddle on his back, securing it before tying her bag down on top.

**"Fear Naught, I want you to find Miroku, okay?"** she asked. He nuzzled her cheek, snorting and whinnying,** "Don't worry. If you stay like a good boy with Inuyasha, Miroku and I will return quickly."** she said and led him out of the stables. She led him around to the back of the castle and onto the path, **"Please, Fear Naught. Find Miroku."** she begged again before letting him go. After a pat on his neck he took off into the woods. She hurried back into the palace, packing a smaller bag of necessities like food and water in a canteen. She ran into her room, changing into a black Yukata and a black top. She tied her hair back after tying the cloth belt to keep her top closed and stuffed her kimono into the bag. Everything she had planned on taking was gone. Her favorite kimonos were pack, a blanket, and other accessories. After about an hour she heard something underneath her window. She stuck her head out, catching a glimpse of gold from Miroku's staff.

**"Valkyra?"** he asked quietly.

**"Here, catch."** she said and dropped her bag out the window. She heard a thunk, followed by an 'ow' and smiled, laughing slightly. After slipping her sandals on she crawled out onto the window ledge before dropping to the ground.

**"What do you have in there? That hurt."** Miroku said as he rubbed the top of his head, handing her the bag. She slung it over her shoulder, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the path Fear Naught had taken.

**"Just necessary things. Anyways what took you so long?"** she asked as they began down the side of the mountain.

**"I'm a slow walker up a mountain."** he answered.

**"What's taking them so long?"** Inuyasha muttered as he kicked at a rock, sending it into the river.

* * *

**"Relax Inuyasha, that's a steep mountain."** Kagome said as Fear Naught shoved his nose into Inuyasha's cheek.

**"She'll be here soon."** Inuyasha said as he rubbed his muzzle.

**"There they are!"** Shippo shouted as he climbed up Inuyasha's clothes, sitting on his shoulder. Fear Naught nudged Shippo who laughed in return. Valkyra hurried up to Fear Naught, quickly mounting him.

**"What's wrong?"** Sango asked. Inuyasha could hear the pounding of Valkyra's heart. Something bad was lingering near.

**"We're being followed. Someone saw me leave."** Valkyra answered as she helped Miroku up. Kilala sniffed the air, quickly being engulfed in fire as she changed into her larger form. Sango quickly climbed up on her and Shippo jumped up on Fear Naught, Kagome getting on Inuyasha's back.

**"Where are we going?"** Kagome asked as Valkyra placed Miroku's staff in her lap so he could hang onto it from behind to keep himself on.

**"No clue. Just away."** Inuyasha said just before horse hooves could be heard.

**"Lady Valkyra! Remain where you are!"** a deep voice called out.

**"Dammit."** she muttered, **"Miroku, if I say run, you get your ass off this horse and go, got me?"** she asked as she kept her eyes on the edge of the forest where the thundering of hooves could be heard. Two large horses shot out of the trees, cutting in front of Fear Naught. He stomped his feet, throwing his head up.

**"Who are they?"** Inuyasha asked as he set Kagome down, drawing Tetsusaiga. The battered sword turned into a large fang once completely out of its sheath. Valkyra narrowed her eyes, pulling back on Fear Naught's reigns.

**"Tomoyoshi, Kai, what do you two want?"** she demanded as Fear Naught stomped his feet in protest.

**"You must return to the castle."** Tomoyoshi answered.

**"Get out of my way."** she demanded as her eyes began to shift to a crystal blue. A cold breeze began to blow through and Valkyra felt Miroku shiver behind her.

**"We can't let you leave."** Kai said as they drew their swords. Silver rims began to circle Valkyra's pupil as the wind picked up, snow falling down with it.

**"I. Said. Move!"** She shouted as ice shards began to fly around the three horses, Miroku hiding his face in Valkyra's back to prevent them from going into his eyes. The men put their arms over their faces to prevent the same thing as Valkyra began to move Fear Naught away,** "Inuyasha! Sango! Go now!"** she shouted as Fear Naught broke into a gallop. Inuyasha quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga as Kilala took off into the air.

**"Valkyra?!"** Miroku shouted over the hooves and the rushing of wind.

**"Yeah?!"**

**"What kind of demon are you?!"**

**"Elemental Wolf! I'm ice, Achi is fire!"** Valkyra answered as Inuyasha caught up with them.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up to see that Achika's side of the bed was empty. He sat up suddenly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. After seeing that her robe was gone he climbed out of bed and put his on as well, walking into the living room.

**"Achika?"** he called out before hearing the slight rippling of water. He walked out the back door quietly to see Achika standing in the waist deep spring, her back to him. Her hair cascaded down her back, the candle and moon light glinting off her wet body. He stood still, watching as she soaked a wash cloth and raised it above her, ringing it out and letting the water run down her body. He leaned against the wall as he listened to her sing a lullaby, the same one Naraku had said her mother used to sing to her and her sister when they were little. Her voice was gentle and soothing as hit every note perfectly. She let her fingertips trail along the surface of the water, watching the moon's reflection ripple. He watched the steam that surrounded her as it rose, curled, and disappeared into thin air.

**"I know you're there, Bankotsu."** she said softly, looking over her shoulder.

**"You have a beautiful voice, Achi."** he said softly as she blew the candles out. She smiled and stepped out of the spring, slipping her robe on, **"Do you always disappear in the night?"** he asked as she walked up onto the porch, slipping her hands into his.

**"Every night that we've been here."** she answered with a smile as he kissed her forehead, **"Shall we go back to bed?"** Bankotsu nodded before kissing her softly and carrying her inside.

**_A/N: K, so Chapter Thirteen! Woohoo! So, wow sixteen reviews, That's awesome. I seem to have a dedicated reader, which makes me happy. Thanks, Yuti-chan! Anyways, enjoy guys!_**


	15. Their True Demonic Forms: Revealed

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_One Week Later_

**"So did you have fun?"** Bankotsu asked as they made their way into the village at the base of Mount Hashikoto. The village was busy that day, the men out in the fields tending to the crops. The women were busy watching the children, creating new clothes, and cooking the meals. Older men were dragging nets full of fish back from the river and teenage boys were hauling in firewood.

**"I had a blast. And it's very romantic there."** she said as they made their way through the main road. Daichi began playfully stomping his feet as Shinju reared up a little. Achika smiled and laughed softly, pulling back on the reins to calm him down.

**"I think they're happy to be home."** Bankotsu said as he rubbed Daichi's neck. Before they had even made it halfway through the village four of Naraku's palace guards came rushing into the village. Achika stopped Shinju as the villagers got out of the way.

**"What's going on?!"** Achika shouted as they hurried up to her.

**"Lady Valkyra has run away!"** one announced as they stopped their horses next to hers.

**"WHAT?!"** she shouted, her eyes fading to crimson. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

**"Naraku is waiting to see you."** another guard added. Achika nudged Shinju hard and he took off at a fast gallop. The guards and Bankotsu took off after her, following her on the path up the mountain.

**"KASURIN!"** Achika shouted as she stormed into the palace, **"KASURIN WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**"Right here my lady!"** Kasurin answered, hurrying up to her.

**"Where's father?"** she demanded, pushing past servants as Bankotsu hurried to catch up with her.

**"He's right this way."** Kasurin said as she led them to the study. Naraku was staring out the window, his expression cross as they entered.

**"Father?"** Achika asked as Bankotsu walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Naraku turned around and looked at his youngest daughter, fury in her usually cold and calm eyes.

**"I'm guessing you already got the news?"** he asked as he sat down.

**"Yes."** she answered, feeling her hands shaking with anger.

**"Before I say anything else, how was the trip?"**

**"It was wonderful. Bankotsu and I had a lovely time."** she said as she looked back at Bankotsu, who nodded in return.

**"Valkyra left with the half breed and the mortals."** Naraku said as he folded his arms, "She took your jewel shards with her." Bankotsu felt her body tense and heat up.

**"Excuse me?"**

**"They went to the Bone Eater's well and disappeared into it. Word has it they just came back and are headed west."** Naraku said as he looked up at her, her eyes fading to a deep crimson.

**"I'll be back shortly."** she said as she stormed out of the room, hearing Bankotsu say a quick apology before hurrying after her.

**"Jakotsu and the others should have knowledge of where they're going."** Bankotsu said as they walked outside. She headed towards the stables, only to fall to her knees crying out in pain.

**"Achika?! Achika, what's wrong?!"** Bankotsu asked as he knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her back.

**"No! Don't touch me!"** she yelled, reaching back and untying her kimono belt. She jerked her kimono off, her shoulder blades starting to move as her skin began to rip open.

**"Achika, what's going on?!"** he asked as he looked in complete shock at the scene before him. Dark red scaly wings began to make their way out, her nose and mouth starting to stretch out into a wolf's muzzle. She was on all fours, her back bones shifting around as her nails began to turn black and grow out into claws. He could hear her bones cracking as a thick coat of black hair began to cover her body. Soon, there was a large black wolf before him, eyes the color of blood with dark red dragon wings tucked into her side, **"This is the type of demon you are?" **Bankotsu asked as he looked into her eyes. She lowered her head, letting out a soft growl. Bankotsu stood, comparing her size to a normal wolf. Her head came up just a few inches past his knees. She was a big wolf, **"Let's go find your sister."** he said as he picked up her kimono, mounting Daichi. She spread her wings, which had an eight foot wingspan, and took off into the air. This was the true demonic form for Naraku's daughters. And she hadn't been in that form for two years. Every now and then she would turn into a smaller wolf and go down to the village and look about, or go down to the lake to run around a bit. But now, she was dangerous. Her strength had increased, fueled by her anger. She caught three familiar scents in the air, and they were nearby. Inuyasha, Valkyra, and Miroku.

* * *

**"Well, so now that we had that lovely break in your time, where do we go now?"** Valkyra asked, **"And might I add, it's weird in the future."** Kagome laughed softly and adjusted her backpack on her back.

**"I say we keep going west. We should hit a major productive village just over the mountain range."** Miroku said as they entered a small village where Valkyra retrieved Fear Naught from the stable hands, thanking and paying them for taking care of her horse.

**"There you are!"** a feminine voice called out to the group.

**"Jakotsu."** Inuyasha snarled after turning around to see who it was, "Where's the rest of your group?!"

**"You shouldn't be fearing my brothers right now. Lady Achika is a bigger threat at the moment."** he said as he laughed behind his fan.

**"What are you talking about?"** Valkyra demanded just before a ball of fire whizzed past her head, landing in the path in front of them and blasting some of the rocks and dirt out of the way. A shadow passed quickly over them and a large winged wolf landed next to Jakotsu, **"Achika?"** Valkyra asked as she looked at her sister's form. Achika pulled her lips back, baring her fangs as a snarl ripped from her throat. Small flames began to seep from the spaces between her teeth as she lunged towards them, opening her mouth and releasing the fire towards Valkyra. The girl jumped back as the group backed up.

**"What's wrong, Inuyasha. Scared?"** Bankotsu asked as he approached them, his Banryu thrown over his shoulder, "You look a little ruffled up." he said as Valkyra's kimono ripped open in the back. Ice blue dragon wings erupted from her shoulder blades as she fell to her knees. She saw the amusement in Achika's eyes as she herself began to shift. Soon, she was a large dark brown wolf, the same size as Achika, with silver blue eyes and large ice blue dragon wings.

**"I want what you stole from me."** Achika's voice said in her head.

**"Ready to fight?"** Valkyra's said in hers.

**_A/N: Okie dokie, so here's chapter fourteen! Thanks again Yuti-chan, and you never know what I have up my sleeve for this story But thanks for being a dedicated reader and I'm glad you like CM so much. Thanks to all my other readers! Love always, HKA!_**


	16. Victory is Ours

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Achika lunged forwards as her sister did as well, going at each other with teeth and claws bared. Achika clamped down on her sister's throat, Miroku and Sango moving out of the way as she shoved hard against her. Valkyra swiped her claws at Achika's face, digging into the skin under her jaw. The girl let go and backed up a bit. Inuyasha ran towards the two before a bolt of lightening interrupted his actions, stopping him in his tracks. He looked over at Bankotsu who had a smirk on his face, Banryu resting on the ground with a burnt path from the lightning leading from the tip and in Inuyasha's path.

**"Now now, Inuyasha. You're fighting me."** he said as he pulled Banryu back, Jakotsu folding his fan up before drawing his Jakotsutō, his snake-like sword and running towards Miroku. He brought it down, the blade unfolding into multiple blades that sparked when they hit Miroku's staff.

**"You two better back away from these fights."** he warned, sneering at them.

**"I gotta help Valkyra."** Miroku argued as he pushed against Jakotsu's sword.

**"And risk getting your throat ripped out by Achika? You're a brave, stupid man. But I must add you are a cutie for a mortal."** he said as he shoved against his staff.

Valkyra braced herself as her sister charged at her, shoving the top of her head into Valkyra's shoulder and shoved her backwards, a dust cloud rising. Snarls and howls could be heard from the two as the lashed out at each other. Lightening ripped across the ground as Bankotsu hit Banryu on the ground. Inuyasha held out Tetsusaiga, blocking the attack that sent him sliding backwards a few feet. He side glanced over at the two girls, seeing blood splatter on the ground with every vicious assault. Bankotsu ran at him, bringing his sword down against Tetsusaiga, lightening from both causing a blinding attack.

**"What's wrong, mutt? Getting a little distracted?!"** He asked as he pulled Banryu back and struck again.

**"What did you do to Achika?! Why is she like this?!"** Inuyasha shouted, bracing against Bankotsu's attack.

**"You miserable, ignorant fool! I didn't do anything to her! You and your group did!"**

**"What?!"**

**"You heard me! You knew damn well where her father was building his palace and it took you ten years to get your ass up there! And then Valkyra abandons the family and takes her jewel shards with her!"** Bankotsu shouted as the sparking from the attack increased, **"Your group fucked up, you lousy mutt!"**

**"Bastard!"** Inuyasha shouted, shoving hard against Banryu. Bankotsu stumbled back, but quickly corrected himself.

* * *

Achika saw the shards hanging around her neck in a small jar. She lunged forward, nipping at her neck to try and get to the thread that was looped around her neck. She felt the thread give and ducked her head under her sister's chest, shoving her up on her hind legs and ramming her back into a tree. Valkyra let out a wounded yelp and a snarl before Achika rammed hard in her again, knocking her head back into the tree. She slumped to the ground, then lay limp on the ground. Achika ran and scooped up the jar in her teeth and ran to Bankotsu. He looked over at her, seeing the jar hanging from her mouth and moved back, raising Banryu to the sky. Lightening shot down, striking Banryu. Bankotsu swung his sword, the lightening hitting the ground and causing a huge smoke and dust screen. Jakotsu hurried over to the two as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**"My Lord, Lady Stephanie, Lord Bankotsu, and his brother Jakotsu have arrived."** Kasurin said in a bow. Naraku looked up from his papers, brushing a lock of thick black hair out of his face as the three entered. He saw a claw mark beneath Achika's jaw and various bite marks on her arms and legs. She had changed into a kimono top to keep blood off of her good one.

**"I must say, Naraku, your daughter is one hell of a fighter."** Bankotsu said as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

**"Achika?"** Naraku questioned.

**"I transformed into my full demonic state and fought Valkyra. Though she won't come back home, I retrieved the jewel shards she took and hers as well."** Achika said as she placed the small jar on the table in front of Naraku. He smirked and picked it up.

**"Very good, daughter."** Naraku said as he stood, his cold dark eyes looking over the three, "Jakotsu." he greeted with a nod before walking towards the door, "If you three will excuse me." he said before walking out.

**"Come with me."** Achika said and led them down to the lake and into her cabin, She shut the door, walking to her desk in her bedroom and pulling out a small jar of a thick herb paste and bandages. Bankotsu followed, sitting on the bed.

**"You don't have to do this."** Bankotsu said as Jakotsu excused himself to go back to the hideout to assure the others of their safety with a thanks for Achika's hospitality.

**"I want to make sure your wounds heal properly."** she said softly as she began removing his wrist guards. He slipped out of his breast plate and shoulder pad and removed his torn kimono top. He had various cuts, bruises, and gashes on his body. She grabbed a water bowl and a rag, washing the wounds before opening the jar and spreading the medicine on them. After wrapping up the worst wounds, she took his top aside and set it near her sewing kit.

**"Achika?"** Bankotsu asked. She turned around and he motioned for her. She walked over to him and he brought the wash rag up, wiping the dried blood and dirt from her bite and claw marks. When he was done he studied them to see if they needed critical care, but she was already starting to heal,** "You did good out there."** He said and pulled her into a kiss. She pressed her lips against his, slipping her arms around him. When she went to take a breath he slipped his tongue between her parted lips, getting that sweet little moan that aroused him. He began to move her back on the bed, laying her back and moving above her. She ran her fingertips down his back, sending a chill up his spine,** "Achika, I know it hasn't been very long since we've been together, and I don't want to rush you."** he muttered against her lips,** "I remember what you said the last time we got into this position."**

**"Bankotsu?"** she asked softly, her lips brushing against his.

**"Hmm?"**

**"I feel ready this time."** she said, running her fingertips along his bottom lip.

**_A/N: Okay, so, the rating on this story is going to show in the next chapter, as if you couldn't figure it out from the way this one left off. :D So, here's Chapter Fifteen, sixteen probably won't show up tomorrow, I have a full schedule. Anyways, peace! And thanks for reading!_**


	17. Three Little Words

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

He smiled, kissing her fingertips.

**"Is that what I think you're trying to say?"** he asked and she nodded, **"Achika?"**

**"Yes, My dear Bankotsu?"**

**"I love you too."** he said and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile against his lips and nipped her bottom lip gently. He reached down, untying the cloth belt that kept her covering closed and sliding the shirt open. He began to kiss and nip down her jaw line till he reached the sweet slope of her neck, taking his time to treat her delicate skin with care. He brushed his hand over her right breast, feeling her arch her back towards him slightly as his lips traveled along her collar bone. He cupped her breasts in his hand, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze, making a small whimper escape her mouth.

**"B-Bankotsu."** she muttered softly, biting on her bottom lip. He began to move down her chest, spending a little amount of time on her plump, luscious breasts before dragging his lips down her flat stomach, spreading her legs as he nipped gently under her belly button.

**"Are you okay, love?"** he asked softly as he settled himself between her legs. She nodded, breathing a yes as well. Bankotsu smiled and lowered his head, running his tongue along her wet slit. She gripped the sheets, releasing another soft moan as she arched her back more to him. He used two fingers to spread her open, running his tongue along the sweet, velvety inside of the most sacred part of her body. She bucked her hips slightly when he made it over her clit, causing her to gasp slightly accompanied by a little cry. He slid his tongue into her, her back arching towards him as she gripped the sheets. She moved her hips with his tongue, moaning and gasping with each breath. Every little noise just got Bankotsu more and more aroused as he continued, slipping a finger inside her and rested his mouth over her clit. He began to slide his finger in and out, her inner muscles contracting as he suckled her clit. He heard her sigh his name and slid in a second finger, hearing her whimper softly. Her muscles started to contract harder as her moans got louder and more frequent.

Achika bit her bottom lip before another cry escaped, gripping the sheet and squirming around a little. She could feel her heart racing with adrenaline as a pressure began to build in her abdomen. She began to pant for breath, the pressure building up. She felt as if she was going to burst with every touch and lick.

**"Bankotsu, I…. ahhh."** She tried to finish her sentence but to no avail. The pleasure was too overwhelming. Before she knew it she was crying out and gripping the sheets as hard as she could as her orgasm washed over her. Her hips raised off the bed slightly and Bankotsu held her close, licking up what he could before he moved back up her body. She was panting for lost breath, a smile passing over her lips. He brought his head down, kissing her firmly as she ran her fingertips down his chest and stomach, sliding his Yukata off. He tossed them to the floor, lowering his hips till the tip of his erect member was pressed against her opening.

**"Achika, love, is this your first time?"** he asked softly. She nodded, slipping her arms around him.

**"I know it's going to hurt."** she said softly before pulling him into another hot kiss. He began to slide into her, feeling her body tense as she pulled her lips back, pressing her mouth into the crook of his shoulder where it met his neck, digging her nails into the skin on his back. Tears formed in her eyes as he moved himself all the way in, her breath slightly ragged.

**"Are you okay?"** he asked as he nuzzled his head against hers.

**"Y-yeah."** she said as she relaxed her hands and her body.

**"Do you want me to give you a minute?"** he asked softly. She shook her head, moving her head and kissing the corner of his mouth. She rested her head back on the pillow as he began to move out, then thrust back in. She placed her hands on his arms, feeling his muscles flew with every thrust as he shoved in and out of her. He lowered his head, burying his face in her neck and kissing it as she moved her arms back around him. He gripped the sheets, feeling her nails run down his back as she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust. She heard moans and grunts escape from him as her own whimpers and cries mixed in. He began to thrust in harder and faster, his muscles tensing and relaxing. She could hear the threads in the sheet where he was gripping starting to give as he neared climax. Her nails began to dig into his back again as her pleasure began to overwhelm her.

Bankotsu could feel her inner muscles starting to work against him, her moans once again becoming more frequent and getting louder. Her lowered his head, her arms tightening around him as he shoved hard and fast into her, her chest rising and lowering as she panted for breath. After once last shove he hit his climax, sending her with him. Her inner muscles locked around him as her body tensed, crying out. Bankotsu let out a loud, deep cry as he came hard inside her, almost collapsing on top of her. He kept himself propped up on his elbows over her, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she lay beneath him. She ran her fingertips up and down his back as he turned his head to look at her. He smiled softly at her and pressed his lips gently against hers.

**"You were amazing."** he said softly before pressing his lips against hers again, giving her small, quick kisses. He pulled out of her, sitting up and pulling her up and into his lap. He wrapped the sheet around the two of them, the cool night air starting to chill off the room.

**"Father wants us up for dinner."** she said softly, tucking herself against him, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Will you stay tonight with me?"** she asked.

**"Of course? I would have missed sleeping in the same bed with you tonight. But soon I must return to my brothers and see how everything is going there."** he said, her nodding in return, **"Achi?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too, Bankotsu."** she said softly, bringing her head up and kissing him.

* * *

**"Don't touch me."** Valkyra warned as she shied away from Miroku.

**"Sorry, I was going to see how your wounds are."**

**"I just hurt too much right now for someone to touch me."** Valkyra answered as she struggled to stand, wincing with the pain that shot through her body, **"Damn ****my sister can fight."** she muttered as she stretched her stiff muscles, looking at the bite and claw marks on her arms.

**"She fights kinda dirty."** Inuyasha said.

**"That's how father taught us. Do whatever you have to to survive. Ah, damn it she took my shards!"** Valkyra pouted as she felt her neck where the small container once hung with two shards in it. Hers and Achika's.

**"At least that's all she took. It could have been your life."** Kagome said.

**"Achika wouldn't have killed me. Even if I left our home. I would have had to have done something much worse and even then she would struggle with the thought of annihilating me."** Valkyra answered as little by little the marks began to fade.

**"This sucks."** Inuyasha muttered as he sat on a boulder, crossing his arms.

**"What?"** Miroku asked, looking over at him.

**"Achika likes Bankotsu."** he muttered in reply, furrowing his brow and thought,** "Damn."**

* * *

**"Sorry we're a tad late father."** Achika said as they walked into the sitting room. Naraku looked up at her smiling face, seeing complete relaxation in her eyes.

**"You seem happy, my daughter."** Naraku said as he stood, nodding towards Bankotsu.

**"Bankotsu helped me relax."** she said, looking back at him to see a smile spread across her face.

**"Thank you, Bankotsu. She's not too pleasant when she's cross. Now, shall we eat?"** he asked and began walking to the dining hall.

**"Yeah, thanks Bankotsu."** she muttered, smiling up at him.

**"Hey, anytime, love."** he said and gave her bottom a slight pinch as he kissed her on the cheek.

**_A/N: Okay, so I was really busy and typed this up and submitted it as fast as humanly possible on a busy schedule. So sorry if it's not that great. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!_**


	18. Not Your Nature

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**"I'll be back in a few days, promise."** Bankotsu said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Achika sighed and stood on her tip toes, kissing his lips softly.

**"Promise me you'll be okay."** she said as he interlaced his fingers with hers, pressing his warm palm against hers.

**"I promise. And as soon as I get back I'll make up for the lost time."** he reassured her with a smile, pulling her closer to him. Renkotsu cleared his throat and Bankotsu looked over his shoulder, giving him a cold glare,** "My brothers are growing impatient. I'll be back before you know it, my love."** he said and gave her a gentle, yet firm parting kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her. She slid hers around his neck, pressing her body against his, **"Achika, I love you."** he said softly against her lips.

**"I love you too, my dearest. Now, be safe. I'll be here when you get back. And don't get on each others nerves."** she said with a smile, handing him a bag of food she had prepared for the seven. It wasn't much, but it would last them on the first leg of their trip, **"Jakotsu I packed a new kimono for you! I thought you would like it."** Achika said as she ran up to him, handing him a freshly folded kimono.

**"Oh thank you, Achi! I'll wear it if there's a special occasion, if not, I'll wear it on the day back. That way you can see it."** he said as he pulled her into a hug.

**"You're very welcome. Good luck to all of you! Be careful!"** she said as they all climbed up on Ginkotsu, waving goodbye to her.

**"I'll see you in a few days, Love! Behave yourself, okay?!"** Bankotsu called back to her.

**"I will I promise! Love you!"**

**"Love you too!"** She watched until they faded into the distance, and as soon as they were gone she walked back into the palace, looking around at the servants as they hurried about to do their duties.

**"Achi?"** Kasurin asked as she walked up next to her.

**"Yes?"**

**"Where's Bankotsu going?"**

**"He and his brothers are going to the eastern mountain range to slay some demons for money."**

**"They're mercenaries?"** Kasurin asked in surprise. Achika nodded, looking over at her.

**"They kill for personal gain."** she said and began walking towards the kitchen. Kasurin followed, barking orders to any slacking servants. When they walked in Achika grabbed a loaf of bread and a handkerchief full of uncooked rice. She tied it all up in a larger handkerchief and walking outside.

**"Achika, where are you going?!"** Kasurin called after her.

**"I'll be back tomorrow!"** she called and hurried down to her cabin. After fixing her dinner she wolfed it down and looked out at the nearly setting sun. She reached behind her, grabbing for the bow.

* * *

Inuyasha laid back on the ground, placing his hands behind his head as he looked up at the fading blue sky.

**"Inuyasha?"** Kagome asked softly, kneeling down next to him. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Here's your dinner."** she said and handed him the bowl of rice and chopsticks.

**"Oh, thanks."** he said and began to eat.

**"Are you okay?"** Kagome asked as she looked up at him. He looked over at her after shoving rice into his mouth and nodded.

**"I'm fine."** he said, yet it was barely understandable with a mouthful. She raised and eyebrow and he gave her a reassuring smile, yet it was visibly false. Valkyra stood suddenly, grabbing the sword she had snuck back to Naraku's to retrieve and pulled it from its sheath. Just then a large black wolf came running past, glancing back at them and disappearing into the woods on the other side.

"**Achika!"** Valkyra shouted and sheathed her sword and mounting Fear Naught. She took off after her younger sister, Inuyasha quickly following.

**"Valkyra what's wrong with your sister?!"** Inuyasha asked.

**"I want to ask her what the hell her problem was last week when she attacked us! That's not like her to turn on family!"**

**"And it's like you to do so?!"** Inuyasha asked. Valkyra brought Fear Naught to a stop, looking down at Inuyasha, **"Maybe she was hurt."**

**"Maybe you're right."** Valkyra said softly, looking down the path her sister had disappeared on, **"I regret leaving my sister behind, but she is happy with Bankotsu. I can't take that away from her."**

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this! I started school monday so I'm swamped with homework. Here's chapter seventeen!_**


	19. My Dear Friend, I Still Remember

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**"Big Brother?"** Jakotsu asked as he looked over at Bankotsu who glanced over at him in return.

**"Hmm?"**

**"What are we, well, I don't know what to say really."** Jakotsu said as Renkotsu walked up to the two.

**"They were properly buried."** Renkotsu announced as Suikotsu appeared with Ginkotsu. Bankotsu nodded, kicking a rock into the river.

**"Let's continue."** Bankotsu said and turned on his heel, throwing Banryu over his shoulder and heading towards the mountains. Renkotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other before hurrying to catch up, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu following close behind.

* * *

Achika looked up at the sky, watching as the light blue began to fade to dark blue. The day was coming to an end, another day without Bankotsu by her side. It had been about three days since his departure, and she was spoiled rotten with being able to go horseback riding with him by the rive, or through the woods where they would stop and spend hours by the waterfall. She knew he needed time with his brothers, and she was happy he was able to go about doing what the Band of Seven was meant to do, keep themselves sustained by killing for money or any other personal gain. Growing up under Naraku's rule, killing was second nature to her. She didn't detest it, she'd heard war stories the whole time she had been growing up. Death was a part of her life, sadly to say.

A shooting star flew across the sky and she smiled, closing her eyes and wishing for the safety of Bankotsu and his brothers. When she opened them, a figure before her startled her and she backed up.

**"What the hell?"** she hissed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, **"You came out of nowhere."**

**"Sorry."** Inuyasha muttered, crouching down. She sat as well, dangling her feet in the icy water of the river, **"You didn't make it very far past our campsite. Why are you all the way out here away from Naraku's? You have a long ways to run back."**

**"I just needed to occupy myself until Bankotsu's return along with his brothers."** she answered, picking a blade of grass and rolling it between her thumb and pointer finger.

**"Sounds like fun."**

**"Oh it is. I'm keeping my skills sharp by annihilating any demons or mortals that cross my path."** she said with a smile and saw him wince, **"I'm kidding."** she said flatly.

**"Not funny."**

**"It was to me."**

**"That's not how you used to act."**

**"Yet I like this me."**

**"I bet the old you wouldn't."**

**"Which is why I buried her long ago."** Inuyasha heaved a defeated sigh and sat back on his butt, stretching his legs out in front of him.

**"Do you remember when we first met?"** he asked.

**"Hmm, a little."**

**"We ran into each other in the woods near the abandoned village. We weren't supposed to be there."**

**"Oh yeah, and you showed me the spirit's lake out in the heart of that forest."**

_Flashback_

_Achika rounded the side of the building, looking up at it's burnt and decrepit structure. The roof was falling in and the porch had hardly any planks left. The rest of the village seemed that way from the battle that had raged on and killed nearly all the men who had participated. The women, children, and remaining surviving soldiers fled the are and were in hiding. She walked along the beaten main path, looking around as she turned to go behind another house when her body hit that of another's. Both screamed, running in opposite directions and taking cover behind the closest object. Thoughts of running into an enemy soldier filled her head as terror raced through her veins. She peeked out from behind the corner of the house, looking back at the equally fear-filled eyes of a child the same age as her six year old self._

_**"Who are you?!"** she demanded, feeling a bit braver as she moved herself out from behind the house._

_**"Who are you?!"** the boy demanded, feeling much braver himself._

_**"I asked you first!"**_

_**"I'm Inuyasha!"** he answered proudly, sticking his chest out like a man._

_**"I'm Achika!"** she answered, placing her delicate hands on her dainty hips._

_**"Hey do you wanna see something cool?"** he asked, his big amber eyes emptied of any negative emotions._

_**"Yeah what is it?"** she asked excitedly as he began to lead her into the forest._

_**"A glowing lake. It's really cool. My friend Miroku showed me it just last week before I found this place on accident."** Inuyasha answered as they broke off onto an older, more well hidden path. Soon, they could see a light blue-green light emitting from a watery surface in the breaks between the trees. Inuyasha moved the bushes out of the way, kneeling down at the edge, leaning over it and seeing his reflection glowing in the water. Achika knelt down next to him, looking into the waters glowing surface. She reached down, touching her fingertips to icy cold surface, ripples spreading across the water, **"It holds both demonic and mortal spirits, purifying them once the penetrate the surface. There's no evil in the lake."**_

_**"Can you really see spirits?"**_

_**"Only the restless ones you miss most, and then you can only see them once to say any last goodbyes. After that they finally find peace and can rest for eternity. They disappear from the lake to make room for new lost souls."** Inuyasha said._

_**"How do you know all of this?"**_

_**"My mother's spirit is here. I said goodbye to her last week and ever since then I haven't been able to see her since. Then Miroku explained it to me."**_

_**"Inuyasha do you think my mother's spirit has rested here too? I never go to say a proper goodbye."** Achika said as she looked over at him._

_**"Maybe."**_

_**"Momma, are you here? Can you hear me?"** Achika called out. The water began to swirl, ripples spreading from a spot about ten feet away from them. A transparent, silvery figure began to emerge from the water, her long flowing locks dancing around in a still wind, **"Momma is that really you?"** Achika choked as she felt her eyes burn back tears._

_**"Achika, my daughter?"** a light, gentle voice asked with just a slight echo when she spoke. Her eyes opened and she walked across the water towards her, her feet creating light ripples. She knelt down in front of the two, smiling over at Inuyasha,** "A new friend of yours?"** Achika nodded, biting her bottom lip as her mothers figure began to grow more solid._

_**"C-can I touch you?"** she asked in a small voice. Hiromi nodded, holding her arms open as Achika flew into them, burying her face into her mothers bosom and wrapping her small arms around her as far as they could go. The tears escaped as Hiromi embraced her youngest daughter, tucking her head against hers, **"I miss you."** Achika sobbed, looking up at her mother's pale face as her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back._

_**"I miss you as well, my daughter. Along with your sister and your father. How are they, by the way?"**_

_**"Same as when you passed on. We all are. And we miss you so much. Momma why can't you stay like this for forever?"**_

_**"I believe your new friend here explained the rules of the Lake of Lost Souls."** she said, looking over at Inuyasha who nodded._

_**"I wish Valkyra was here, and father."**_

_**"I do too. Will you tell them my goodbyes?"** Hiromi asked as she wiped her daughters tears away, her voice soothing and tender. Achika nodded, feeling her throat tighten with new sobs as she looked into her mothers soft blue eyes for what she knew would be the last time._

_**"Momma?"** she asked, sniffling._

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I love you, Momma."**_

_**"I love you too, my beautiful daughter."** Hiromi said as her figure began to fade. Achika kissed her mother's cheek, who then returned it. She stepped back, watching as her mother's body began to turn into the image she saw when it had been appearing. Soon, the figure before her turned into a wisp of white smoke and disappeared into thin air. Achika wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono, smiling over at Inuyasha._

_**"Thank you."** she said softly._

_**"You're welcome. Hey, do you wanna be friends with me?"** he asked. A smile lit up her face and she nodded._

_**"Yeah, and we'll be best friends for forever!"** she exclaimed happily, hugging the young boy._

_**"Nothing will ever change that."** Inuyasha stated and Achika nodded in agreement._

_End Flashback_

Achika smiled at the memory, looking at the river.

**"I wonder how many people have found the Lake of Lost Souls."** she wondered aloud. Inuyasha immediately pulled her into a secure embrace, wrapping his arms tight around her. Achika froze in surprise, then succumbed and returned the hug, burying her face in his chest as locked up tears began to flow down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha placed a hand on the back of her head, tucking his head against hers.

**_A/N: Okay so I cried writing the flashback. My sister-in-law looked at me wierd when she passed my room and saw me with tears streaming down my face. But anyways, here's Chapter 18, hope you enjoy!_**


	20. Only One More Day

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**"Achika, my lady, please hold still."** Kasurin said as she tried to pull the young girl's hair back into a high ponytail.

**"I'm sorry, Kasurin, but Bankotsu and his brothers are returning tomorrow and I must make sure everything is ready."** Achika replied. Kasurin smiled and tied the base of the ponytail tight with a long black ribbon. Achika stood, sliding off her night kimono and letting it pool on the floor around her feet. Kasurin grabbed her long black kimono and helped her tie the belt.

**"I'm going to go speak with the kitchen help! I may need your assistance later!"** Achika shouted as she hurried out of the room. She descended down the stone stairs and rounded a corner, nearly running into her father,** "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry."** she apologized, bowing slightly. Naraku held up his hand to kep her from going anywhere and began walking with her to the kitchen.

**"Two of the brothers were killed."** Naraku said softly, sensing the shift in Achika's emotional state.

**"What happened?"** she rushed, looking up at her father.

**"They had entered into the eastern mountain range and were ambushed. Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were killed. The rest were injured, but not a great deal."** Naraku answered as he led her into the kitchen. Achika nodded, walking over to the kitchen maids.

**"Father, from whom did you receive this information?"**

**"An ally of mine hidden in the mountains came through last night to tell me."** he answered as Achika was writing down the number of guests they would be serving and organizing the menu, **"You know Bankotsu wouldn't want you to go to such great lengths."**

**"He's a stubborn man. I want him to have a proper welcome home along with his brothers."** she answered as the maids were discussing the dinner plans for the return of Bankotsu and the remainder of the group.

**"I'm sure he'll be excited to see you. They've been gone a while and you and Bankotsu haven't been separated this long before."** Naraku said before ordering one of the women to pour him a glass of Saki.

**"We'll be staying down at my cabin by the lake."** Achika said as she poured herself a glass of Saki.

**"You and Bankotsu?"** Naraku asked and received a nod from his youngest in return.

**"I want to know how the mission went without servants coming in and out all the time."** Achika said as she sipped on her glass, following her father out of the kitchen.

**"I'll give Bankotsu time to get over his brothers' deaths before we meet to discuss changes in battle strategies."** Naraku said, **"I'll be in my study if you need me."** Naraku said,** "In a month I'm leaving to go north to meet with a strong village and talk to the military leader."** Achika nodded, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, **"Bankotsu will be staying though."**

* * *

**"Miroku!"** Valkyra squealed as he pinned her back on the ground.

**"I'm winning this time!"** Miroku said as she strained against him, pulling an arm free. She went to escape, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her back down.

**"No you're not!"** Valkyra shouted back, wriggling around to pull herself free. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang sat around the campfire, watching the two as they wrestled about on the ground.

**"Inuyasha?"** Shippo asked, taking a bite of fish.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you like Achika?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, whenever anyone mentions her you get this faraway look in your eyes and then afterwards you get grouchy."** Kagome said as she threw a stick into the fire. Inuyasha pulled his knees up, resting his crossed arms on top of them. He stayed quiet, staring into the fire and watching the flames engulf the firewood.

**"We try not to bring her up so that you don't slip into that mood, but it's difficult. Especially if we bring up the Band of Seven or Naraku."**

Sango said. Shippo ran over o Miroku and Valkyra, jumping on Miroku's back and startling him. Valkyra pulled free, throwing her arm up triumphantly.

**"I win again!"** Valkyra shouted, smiling in delight. Miroku pulled Shippo off of him, holding him out by the back of his shirt.

**"Thanks."** he said flatly. The young fox demon smiled sheepishly as Valkyra took him, placing him on her shoulder.

**"Yeah thanks."** she said with a laugh. Miroku smiled, looking at Valkyra as Kilala came running up to her, pawing at Shippo.

**_A/N: Okay so yeah it's short. School is busy busy busy work. And hardly any free time. Sorry guys! I'm trying!_**


	21. Bankotsu's Return

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Naraku looked up from the fire, his eyes meeting Bankotsu's. The young mercenary carried his Banryu, the large sword propped against him for the moment.

**"Achika hasn't woken up yet. She was up very late last night."** Naraku said as he stood, walking over to the young man. They shook hands, Bankotsu muttering a soft hello, **"You can go see her if you wish."** Naraku added.

**"Thank you."** Bankotsu said, carrying Banryu up the flights of stairs and to Achika's room. He walked into the entrance into her room, looking in and seeing her still lying in bed, her chest rising with deep, slow breaths. He rested Banryu against the wall, slipping off his shoes and taking his armor off as quietly as possible. He lay that down as well, walking over to the bed and laying down next to her. He slid his arm over her waist, resting it on top of one of her hands as he nuzzled his face into her back. He felt her adjust herself, hearing her heartbeat increase as she began to wake up. Feeling her move around a bit as she woke herself up he rubbed his thumb in a small circle in her palm. She looked over her shoulder, moving onto her side to face him and he looked up at her.

**"Bankotsu."** she whispered softly, looking into his eyes, heavy fatigue visable in them. He looked worn and sick from the long travel and sleepless nights. He sat up and pulled her tight against him. She slid her arms around him tightly, holding him close as he buried his face in her shoulder.

**"Achika?"**

**"Yes, love?"**

**"Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were killed."** he muttered, his voice cracking. Achika rocked him side to side slowly and gently, running her fingertips up and down his back as she rested her head against his.

**"I'm so sorry, my dearest. I really am."** she said softly, holding him close to her. His embraced tightened as he gripped a handful of her kimono in both hands, pulling her completely into his lap. He held her there, his head resting against hers as she ran her fingers up and down his back, her small body fitting against his muscular one just perfectly. He didn't say anything, instead, he turned her head to face his and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

**"We were ambushed."** Bankotsu said, holding her body close to his, **"All I could think about was that I couldn't die. I couldn't let my brothers die either. I wanted them to be safe, and I wanted to see you. Kasurin told me I worried you with being gone so long. I tried to write you a letter, but the words never come out right."** Bankotsu said, looking into her crystalline eyes, **"I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry I never wrote."** he said softly.

**"It's okay, love. I just wish there was something I could do about your brothers."** she said, placing her hand against his cheek.

**"It was their time to go, I guess."** Bankotsu said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, **"I'll be okay."** he said reassuringly, but she could see right through the lie. He was hurting, and he needed someone. But right now he wouldn't take any help. All she could do was nod and place a light kiss on his lips.

**"Where's everyone else?"**

**"They're resting back at the campsite."** Bankotsu said, running his hand over her bed head. She stood, walking over to her dresser and jerking a brush through her hair quickly, pinning it up out of the way and changing into a fresh kimono. After washing her face in the basin next her dresser she moved to Bankotsu and stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her to him and resting his chin on her stomach, looking up at her,** "I missed you."**

**"I missed you too."**

**"And I love you."**

**"I love you too, My Dearest."** Achika said, running the back of her fingers down his cheek, **"Do you want any breakfast?"**

**"Yes, please. And Achi?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Will you stay with me today? I just need you by my side really bad today."** he said and she nodded.

**"Of course, love."**

**_A/N: Kay, so here's a really short chapter twenty. Sorry for the length, guys. Anyways, I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading._**


	22. Inuyasha's Decision and Achika's Heart

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

**"Achika, steady yourself."** Naraku instructed just before her trainer ran at her, sword held high. He brought his down as she brought hers up to protect herself, one hand gripping the hilt and the her palm on the other hand was pressed against the back of the blade to give more support. The blades clashed and Achika shoved hard, her feet sliding back a bit. She narrowed her eyes, swinging her blade out from the other and jumping back. She steadied herself and ran forward, bringing her sword around and connecting with her trainer's. He stumbled back, landing on his butt as she placed the tip of her blade at the hollow of his throat.

**"Good practice, My Daughter."** Naraku said as he sat cross legged on the porch with Bankotsu who had arrived halfway through her training. She wiped the sweat from her brow, offering her hand to help the man up.

**"Shall we continue tomorrow?"** he asked and she nodded.

**"Yes, but I could go a little bit longer today."** she said as she slipped her kimono top off. Her upper body from her chest to her belly button was taped up, allowing her to remove clothing so she could cool down when overheated. She pinned any loose locks of hair back and ran at the man, sword ready to strike. He brought his up, blocking hers when she brought it down and the clashing metal made her wince slightly.

**"She's doing much better."** Naraku said. Bankotsu smirked slightly, looking over at the man.

**"I've never seen her swordsmanship before. I must say, your daughter is quite talented."** Bankotsu said, watching her as she fought against the trainer. Her moves were quick and sharp, and in a real battle he was positive she would be able to defend herself if need be. But not for very long. She would get frustrated and began releasing demonic energy, and he was sure she would transform and tear her opponent apart. That was something he knew she would regret if she were to accomplish that.

**"Thank you!"** Achika called to her trainer as she headed for inside. The man waved goodbye to her, sheathing his sword and gathering his pay from Naraku.

**"Very well done today, Achi."** Bankotsu said as he fell into step with her.

**"Oh, thank you."** she said as she smiled up at him, wiping the sweat off her brow with her sleeve,** "Bath time!"** she called happily as Kasurin waved her over. Bankotsu smiled at her rare childish ways, watching as she and Kasurin disappeared up the stairs and through a set of large doors.

* * *

**"Inuyasha! Stop!"** Shippo whined as the half demon kept him pinned down with one hand, **"That's not fair!"**

**"Quit your whining!"** Inuyasha snapped, biting into the fish.

**"But you got the one I wanted! The bigger fish!"**

**"Too bad. I'm bigger and I save your sorry butt in battle. Therefore I need more food than you!"**

**"But I'm a growing boy!"**

**"You're not growing fast enough! Now shut up so I can eat!"**

**"Kagome!"** Shippo whined. Kagome sighed, walking over and popping Inuyasha in the back of the head.

**"Ow! What did you do that for, stupid girl?!"** Inuyasha shouted, dropping the fish and placing his hands on the back of his head.

**"Leave Shippo alone! He's just a child!"** Kagome shouted.

**"I'm just trying to toughen him up! Not my fault he acts like a baby and goes crying to you whenever he gets picked on!"** Inuyasha argued back.

"**It's going to be another eventful day, isn't it."** Valkyra said to Miroku as she sipped on her tea. Miroku nodded in return, placing his empty cup down in front of him.

"**That it shall be. Those two hardly ever get along."** he said before yawning, **"Inuyasha's been pretty temperamental lately."**

**"He wants to destroy Bankotsu, but he's afraid of hurting Achika."**

**"What do you mean?"** Sango asked as Kilala jumped into her lap.

**"He and I went to the river bank last night to talk."**

_FB_

_**"Valkyra?"**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"How hard do you think Achika will take it if Bankotsu was to be killed?"**_

_**"Depending on how much she loves him. I'd say pretty hard."** Valkyra answered. Inuyasha let out an irritated groan, looking up at the moon._

_**"I don't want to hurt her, but the Band of Seven has to be stopped. And if their leader is gone, then it would be easier to take the rest out."** Inuyasha said . Valkyra tossed a small rock into the river, watching the ripples as they spread across the surface._

_**"Do what you need to, Inuyasha. If your trying to spare Achika's heart, the Band of Seven will only grow stronger. Why don't you sleep on it and think about it before making any drastic decisions."** Valkyra said. Inuyasha nodded, kicking at a river stone and sending it into the water._

_**"Thanks, Val."** he said with a small smile._

_**"No problem."** Valkyra answered._

_End FB_

**"So does he know what he's going to do?"** Sango asked.

**"Take out the Band of Seven."** Valkyra answered.

**"This is going to be interesting."** Miroku muttered.

**"This is going to be dangerous."**

**_A/N: Wow, sorry it took soooo long, I couldn't think of what to write. So, yeah this one most likely sucks really really bad. Sorry! Writers block sucks --. But thank you for reading! 3_**


	23. His Proposal

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

A smirk passed over Naraku's lips at Bankotsu's request. Kasurin stood to the side, hands behind her back as she tried to stop the smile passing over her lips. Bankotsu glanced over at her and smiled softly, nodding towards her. Kasurin let out a small squeak, apologizing quickly to Naraku.

**"I've been waiting for a worthy man to ask me."** Naraku said as he took a sip of his tea, setting his glass down , **"When do you plan on asking her?"**

**"Tonight after dinner."**

**"This took longer than I expected, but she would always threaten to harm the other suitors. Normally in this era, a young wealthy maiden would be betrothed within a week after her father found the right man. But since Achika seems to have really taken to you, I wasn't going to push it."** Naraku added. Bankotsu smiled, swirling the tea around in his glass.

**"So, I take it I have your permission?"** he asked, looking up into the cold dark eyes of Achika's father.

**"Of course."** Naraku answered,** "Kasurin, please make sure that dinner is almost ready."**

**"Yes, Mi' Lord."** she answered with a deep bow before hurrying out.

**"Who was it that ambushed you and your brothers last month?"** Naraku asked.

**"It was a herd of snake-like demons near the southern region. They came out of nowhere and attacked."** Bankotsu answered, **"I don't believe it was any of your greatest enemies. They were easy to kill once we had an opening."**

**"I see. Did they-?"**

**"Right here. Renkotsu and Jakotsu went back and found them. We were chased out by a castle's army before we could snatch them up but after all had quieted down, I had them go and retrieve them."** Bankotsu said as he dropped four Shikon Shards into Naraku's palm. A smirk passed over his lips as he closed his hand around them.

**"Very good. How did the villages look on your way?"**

**"No sign of any battles. Everything seemed to be at peace. Inuyasha and his friends were no where to be found during our trip."** Bankotsu answered, taking a sip from his tea.

**"Very well. So my eldest is long gone with that half breed and those mortals?"**

**"That's what it seems to be."**

**"Deceitful wench. All right, let's go and eat."** Naraku said after Kasurin appeared in the doorway.

**"Lady Achika will be down shortly."** she said as Naraku and Bankotsu headed towards the dining room.

**"Very well. Just have her come on in."** Naraku ordered.

**"Yes, Mi' Lord."**

* * *

**"Bankotsu, you seem different tonight. Are you feeling well?"** Achika asked as she looked up at him.

**"I'm feeling fine, honest."** he said after she gave him a doubtful look, **"What's so different?"**

**"You're just really quiet tonight is all."** Achika answered. Bankotsu stopped and pulled her close, the reflection of the moon on the lake giving off a soft glow. He held her close, resting his head against hers, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Achika, my brothers and I live a dangerous life. I can't always guarantee your protection if you were to be around if we were attacked. I'm so afraid that one day, you'll be harmed if were in battle and I couldn't get to you in time."** His voice was low and shaky as he spoke.

**"Bankotsu, if you're trying to get rid of me, go ahead and tell me instead of dragging it out."**

**"No no no, I'm not trying to do that. I couldn't live without you Achi, I could never get rid of you."**

**"I can protect myself too, you know. You've seen me fight, I can help myself."**

**"That's good to hear. Achika, I don't want to live without you."**

**"Bankotsu, -."**

**"Achika, will you stay with me for forever? Will you be by my side for all eternity?"**

**"Are you-?"**

**"Will you be my wife?"** he asked. He felt her shoulders start to shake as she looked up at him, a smile on her delicate face a crystal tears escaped her eyes.

**"Yes."** she answered, her voice barely audible. The smile on Bankotsu's face made her heart skip a beat as he scooped her up, spinning her around and pressing his lips firmly to hers.

**"I was so nervous."** Bankotsu muttered against her lips.

**"Nervous?"**

**"I was scared you'd say no."** he said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

**"We should go back and tell father."** she said, interlacing her fingers with his. Bankotsu chuckled softly, stopping her and leading her to a tree near the edge of the lake.

**"I want to spend some more time with my future wife before we go back."** he said softly, sitting at the base of the tree and pulling her back into his lap. She rested back against him, tilting her head back and smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around her, watching as the fireflies began to come out for the night. He placed his hand beneath hers, holding it up as a firefly landed on Achika's hand. She smiled, bringing her hand in and watching it as it walked around on the back of her hand, it's light shining every few seconds. After a minute or so, it took off to join the others in the night sky, the trees twinkling with their lights.

**"I think this is one of the happiest nights I've had in a long time."** she said softly, turning her head to look back at him.

**"Same here."** Bankotsu answered with a soft smile before catching her lips in a quick, tender kiss.

**_A/N: second chapter posted for today Alright! XD Anyways, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading _**


	24. Word Spreads Like Wildfire

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

_Two Weeks Later_

**"Where are we?"** Miroku asked as he looked around at the unfamiliar village.

**"A few of Father's allies live here. We're just passing through."** Valkyra answered as Fear Naught continued down that main road.

**"Miko! Did you hear?!"** a young woman called, running up to another woman who was herding her children into their home.

**"About the proposal?"** the one named Miko asked. The first nodded with a broad smile, **"Well it's about time. I thought Miss Achika never would the way she kept turning those young men down. At least she found one well suited for her."**

**"People sure do gossip around here."** Sango muttered.

**"What about Achika?"** Valkyra asked, pulling the reigns to stop her horse, **"Miss, what's going on? Why is everyone so talkative around here?"**

**"Naraku's youngest daughter is getting married. She was proposed to two weeks ago."** Miko answered with a smile,** "I can't wait to go to the wedding. It'll be absolutely beautiful."**

**"Why are you so happy about Naraku's family?"** Miroku asked.

**"Our husbands are his allies. He provides us with the supplies we need in return for their service for him."** the first answered.

**"Married?!"** Inuyasha shouted in disbelief.

**"Inuyasha, calm down."** Kagome hissed, **"Thank you for the information."**

**"You're quite welcome! Oh that Achika is a lucky one. Bankotsu is quite a catch."** Miko said with a giggle to her friend as they disappeared into the house.

**"I'll be damned if I let a ruthless monster take my friend."** Inuyasha snarled. Kagome could hear the growl building in his chest and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**"There's nothing we can do, Inuyasha. Achika has chosen Bankotsu which means she will serve both him and Father."** Valkyra snapped as she nudged Fear Naught to walk.

**"She's going to be serving pure evil!"** Inuyasha argued.

**"Her heart has always been tainted with evil. So has mine. We've always served Father, and so have the men that we were supposed to marry. Now she has found a suitable man and she will forever remain under Father's rule. Achika's heart is dark, Inuyasha. She's not coming back."** Valkyra said.

**"You don't know that for sure."** Inuyasha snarled, **"There could still be that Achika I once knew!"**

**"She's gone, Inuyasha! She's gone! She's tainted and forever will remain that way! Her husband to be kills for pleasure!"** Valkyra snapped, boring her cold eyes into his, **"I know that you don't want to believe that! She's only sweet and good to those she cares about! If we were to ever meet up with her again she would try to kill us under Father's orders!"** she added.

**"Just shut up, Val!"**

**"What's wrong?! Can't bear to hear the truth?! Too bad!"** Valkyra argued.

**"You changed."** Miroku said calmly,** "You were evil, and you changed. Maybe there's hope or Achika."**

**"Don't count on it. My sister is a lot more stubborn than I am."** Valkyra said coldly, gripping the reigns hard.

* * *

Bankotsu pressed his lips firmly against Achika's, a moan escaping the back of her throat as he thrusted in harder. She kept her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging slightly into his back. A thin layer of perspiration covered their bodies as he clutched the bed sheets, feeling her arch towards him. She buried her mouth in his shoulder, keeping her moans muffled so as not to attract her father's attention. Or anyone else for that matter.

**"Mmm, damn Achi."** Bankotsu muttered in her ear, his voice thick with lust. She whimpered softly as the pleasure grew, feeling the pressure build in her abdomen. He felt her breath hot and quick on his bare skin as she tried her hardest to stay quiet, but it wasn't working all that well. Her heart was racing as was his.

**"B-Bankotsu."** she whimpered, biting on her lower lip. He felt her inner muscles working against him as she neared her climax. Every touch would send her moaning and whimpering as she neared. He lowered his body slightly, her burying her mouth in his shoulder just in time to muffle her cries. His clenched his teeth, grunting and trying not to cry out as well as he climaxed with her. She clung to him for a little while, catching her breath. He held himself over her, pushing loose locks of his hair out of his face as well as hers. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, nipping her bottom lip tenderly and sucking it into his mouth gently. Another moan escaped from her lips and he smiled softly.

**"Feeling better?"** he asked against her lips before moving to the sweet slope of her neck.

**"Mmm, much better. Yourself?"** she asked, moving her head to expose her neck more to him.

**"Better than ever."** he muttered with a smile, nipping her skin softly before pulling out of her. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, pulling her warm and bare body to his. After a few 'I love you's' they were dressed and sitting in her bed. When Kasurin came to summon them for dinner, she raised and eyebrow at Achika and shook her head playfully, giving them the message and walking out.

**"Wedding plans tonight."** Achika said with a smile.

**"During dinner?"**

**"Mmhmm. Father invited a seamstress to come and make a wedding kimono for me so we have to talk details."** Achika said with a half smile.

**"You don't seem to be too excited."**

**"I'm going to be standing naked in front of a strange woman for a long time. It's not that much fun."** she said with a smile. Bankotsu laughed softly before kissing her tender lips and walking her to the dining room.

**_A/N: Kay so here's chapter 23!! Woo hoo!! yeah it's short. sorry. Hope you enjoyed! _**


	25. Start of the Wedding Plans

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

**"Achika, quit fidgeting."** Kasurin said as she was lying out the different colors of silk, **"We only have three months to plan this whole thing out."**

**"I'm sorry, Kasurin, but I'm so excited."** she said with a slight squeal. Kasurin smiled, shaking her head.

**"Where's Bankotsu?"**

**"Talking to the men of the village. They're planning out our home to be built."** Achika said, **"Well, what they are really doing is tearing down my lake home and rebuilding there. All that property will be ours and since Valkyra isn't here anymore we are going to turn hers into extra servants quarters. Bankotsu thought it would be a good idea."**

**"How big is your home going to be?"**

**"Not as big as the palace, but it's going to be huge. With the help of father's demonic army and the men from the village, they said it should be ready by the time we are wed."** Achika answered with a smile, her eyes filled with the thoughts of the distant future, **"Oh I can't wait for the wedding!" she exclaimed.**

**"We need to make you a dress first."** Kasurin said as Achika flopped back on her bed, **"How many children do you plan on having?"**

**"As many as we are blessed with having.**" she said with a smile, **"Kasurin, do you want to stay in the palace, or do you want to live in our new home when Bankotsu and I are married?"**

**"Well, if you really want me to go, I will come stay with you. I've served you for a very long time. Not chasing after you when you get yourself into trouble will be a big change, so once your children are born, I'm going to have to run after them."** Kasurin said with a smile, **"My Lady, you've grown up too fast. It feels like just yesterday I was running after you when you were just a small demon."**

**"I miss my childhood."** Achika said softly.

**"You were an interesting child. Always coming up with the most entertaining things to do."** Kasurin said as she laid out trim.

* * *

**"How's it coming along, Bankotsu?"** Naraku asked as he walked into the dining room.

**"It's coming along well. Naraku, does Achika like gardens?"**

**"Yes. She's always wanted a big garden that she could call her own to escape reality."** he answered as he looked over the layout that the head village men and a few of his demonic minions were working over, **"You have a very large space, so use what you can."**

**"Don't worry, it's going to be large. I plan on making a private garden area for Achika as a wedding gift. And big stables for the horses. Also, a large courtyard for our future children to play in."** Bankotsu said.

**"Has Achika requested anything special?"** Naraku asked.

**"No, she said to let me have fun with it. I plan on having a weapons room where I can place Banryu and a room just for her where she can do whatever. It'll be her own special room with a view of the lake."** Bankotsu answered, **"I wish she would tell me a little more though. I'm not the best mind reader."** he said with a smile.

**"How far into the wedding till you start trying for children?"**

**"We haven't talked about that just yet. Right now all she can talk about is how excited she is about her dress and the decorations, and she's really excited it's going to be a winter wedding."**

**"Her mother and I were married on a snowy day. Achika's always dreamed of having a wedding like that."**

**"****Maybe the weather will permit and give her what she's longed for."**

**"You sure do think very highly of my daughter."**

**"I love her."**

**"I know. I'm just glad to see a man that can take care of her."** Naraku said as a young servant brought him his tea, offering a glass to Bankotsu and the other men.

**"Achika wants to go out tomorrow and get some fresh air. I plan on escorting her along with my brothers. Is that okay?"**

**"Of course. You two are getting married. About time you left the castle and had some freedom. Just make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble."** Naraku said.

**"I'll make sure of it. Knowing Achi, she'll accomplish that."**

**"She used to all the time."** Naraku said with a smirk as Kasurin appeared at the door.

**"My Lord, your men from the northern village have arrived."** she said with a bow.

**"Thank you, Kasurin."** Naraku said as the head men began filing into the room, approaching the table and bowing to Naraku before looking over the floor plans. Bankotsu felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him, seeing Achika there with a smile on her face. He gave her a quick kiss, leading her out the door and stopping in the hall.

**"Everything okay?"** he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

**"Yeah, I just wanted to know how everything was going in there."**

**"It's doing good. You didn't see any of the plans did you?"**

**"Nope, just lots of papers lying around."**

**"Good. One of your wedding gifts is in there."** he answered, smiling as her eyes lit up.

**"Really? Oh I can't wait!"** she exclaimed, smiling up at him. He brought his head down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Hooking his arms under her bottom, he raised her up and she slid her arms around his neck, the kiss growing deeper.

**"Mmm, I love you."** He muttered softly. She smiled against his lips, giving him another gentle kiss.

**"I love you too."** she answered just as softly, her lips brushing against his.

**"Sir Bankotsu, Naraku needs you in there. Some of the men are quarreling over the floor plans."** Naraku's main servant, Maki, said as she bowed to the two, **"Good afternoon, My Lady."**

**"Good afternoon, Maki. I trust you slept well last night."**

**"Yes, My Lady. You too."**

**"Are our plans still on for tomorrow?"** Achika asked.

**"Of course. I'll see you at dinner tonight."** he said, giving her a soft kiss as he set her down. He started to walk towards the dining room when she grabbed his hand. He turned around right before she hurried up to him and pulled him into another kiss.

**"I love you, Bankotsu. Don't stay up too late tonight with these men. You need your rest for tomorrow."**

**"I won't, I promise. Keep yourself out of trouble, okay?"**

**"Fine, if I must."** she answered, a smirk passing over his lips.

**"I love you too. Now go have some fun."** he said, kissing her forehead. After disappearing into the dining room, Achika headed out to the stables, leading Shinju outside. She mounted him, taking him down the trail and out to the lake. She stopped, her nose catching a familiar scent.

**"Inuyasha if you show your face tomorrow, I will not hesitate to destroy you."** she muttered, her eyes narrowing.

**_A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 24, hope it was good! Thanks for the reviews!! I have some very dedicated readers! Much appreciated! I hope Crimson Moon is turning out okay. I am really liking this story. _**


	26. I Hate You

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

Bankotsu trudged into the bedroom, shedding his top and releasing his hair from it's braided hold. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and yawning quietly. He heard Achika move behind him and he turned, sighing with relief that she was still asleep. He looked at her sleeping face, her skin bathed in the pale glow of the moon from the open doorway to her balcony. He watched her as she slept, a look of pure serenity upon her delicate face, her raven locks were pulled back into a braid. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. He placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the coolness of her skin as she slept. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers and crawling in next to her. He pulled her close, feeling her tuck herself against him and settle down.

* * *

**"Guys, come on get up!"** Valkyra shouted from the fire pit.

**"Why so early?"** Miroku grumbled.

**"Breakfast is ready!"** Shippo shouted in delight, hurrying over to the fire pit and taking his place between Kagome and Miroku's spot.

**"It's too early in the morning, Val."** Inuyasha muttered.

**"Nonsense. You're just too lazy."** she said with a smirk, settling herself down on a log. Miroku sat next to her, two bowls of rice in hand and handing one to her.

**"It looks like it's going to rain."** Sango said as Kilala crawled into her lap.

**"Then we better eat and get a move on to a nearby village."** Kagome said, handing Shippo part of her fish.

Inuyasha wolfed down his breakfast, standing up and stretching his muscles before walking off towards the lake. He knelt down, cupping his hands and filling them with water to wash his face off.

**"Thought I smelled your despicable scent."** a familiar voice said. Inuyasha turned around, bringing himself to his feet as he looked into the deep blue eyes of Naraku's youngest, **"Cat got your tongue, mutt?"** she asked, her eyes fading to red.

**"What the hell is wrong with you?"** he asked before she struck out, her nails dragging across the skin on his cheek. He felt the warm blood trickle as her hand dripped with blood. She drew her katana, running towards him.

**"Where's your Tetsusaiga?"** she demanded, growling with annoyance as he dodged one of her strikes.

**"Back at the campsite!"** Inuyasha shouted, his claws sliding out their sheaths as he lunged forward, his claws tearing the sleeve of her kimono. She sheathed her sword, her teeth forming to fangs as her nails turned to claws, latching herself to his arms, **"You bitch!"** he shouted, trying to pull her off. She lashed out, her teeth catching part of his arm. The clouds began to clump together, droplets of rain beginning to free themselves, **"Where's that fiancé of yours?"**

**"He's back home sleeping! You're not much of a good challenge!"** she shouted, backing off and licking the blood off of her lips. A growl ripped from both their chests, their lips curling back into snarls.

**"What's gotten into you?!"**

**"Just following orders, you filthy half-breed!"** she snapped, running towards him. He dodged to the side, grabbing her wrist as she ran past and slinging her back into the lake. She landed in the shallow part on her ass, water soaking her. Her raven locks clung to her skin and kimono, her eyes filled with hate. She stood, limping a bit.

**"Get yourself injured?"**

**"Fuck you."** she muttered, running towards him. He tackled her back into the water, pinning her down as she tried to free herself, **"Damn you!"** she shouted as the rainfall began to increase. Drops pelted the ground and their skin.

**"Achika! Snap out of it! You're turning into a mini Naraku!"**

**"If you hadn't noticed, I'm his daughter!"** she shouted over the pouring rain.

**"I don't get it! As soon as you and Bankotsu got together you turned into a ruthless bitch!"** Inuyasha shouted.

**"It was destined to be this way, Inuyasha. I'm your biggest enemy's daughter, we were never supposed to be on good terms!"**

**"What about your sister?! She's on the right side!"**

**"Traitor!"** Achika spat, snarling at him.

**"Does Bankotsu know you're down here?!"**

**"No! We were supposed to go out together today but he was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb him!"** Achika snapped, trying to pull herself free. His amber eyes bore into her crimson ones, seeing hurt, confusion, and unanswered questions. He released his grip, standing up and pulling her to her feet, **"Why not just finish me off there?"** she asked softly.

**"Can't I be nice?"** he asked, the rain washing blood and dirt off their bodies.

**"Bankotsu is on his way. Get your ass out of here."** Achika muttered, turning her back to him and watching the lake as the wind and rain chopped up the surface.

**"I'll see you around."**

**"Try not to."** Achika grumbled, **"Inuyasha?"**

**"What?"**

**"I hate you. Remember that."**

**"You were never good at lying."**

**_A/N: Kay, so hope chapter 25 was worth reading. Thanks guys!_**


	27. Miroku Makes A Move

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

**"What happened to you?!"** Kagome exclaimed as she ran up to Inuyasha in the pouring rain, looking at his bite and claw marks.

**"Had a run in with an old friend."** He answered, sliding Tetsusaiga into his belt,** "And the one time I left you here."** he muttered to his sword, **"Where's Valkyra and Miroku?"**

**"Off to find the nearest village."** Sango answered as she and Kilala sat underneath the rock overhang near their campsite. Kagome led Inuyasha under the overhang, handing him a blanket which he refused as he wrung the water out of his kimono and hair.

**"You fought Achika?"** Shippo asked.

**"Yeah."**

**"I smell her blood on you."**

**"You fought Achika?"** Sango asked.

**"She attacked me. I had no clue. She's stronger than what I expected."**

**"That would be awesome if we could have her on our side!"** Shippo said with a smile.

**"Don't count on it. She is too loyal to her father and Bankotsu."** Inuyasha answered.

* * *

Miroku held one side of the blanket up, Valkyra holding up the other as the two walked along the path.

**"It's getting pretty cold out."** Miroku said as the rain pounded against the ground.

**"I can't tell how much further. The rain has washed away the scent of people."** Valkyra muttered in annoyance, **"Damn you!"** she shouted to the sky. Miroku laughed softly, slipping an arm around his waist as they walked, **"What are you-?"**

**"Just a friendly gesture."** he answered with a smile, keeping her close as they walked, **"Plus my hands are cold and your body is hot, I mean warm."** he corrected, avoiding her gaze.

**"Oh really no-EEP!"** she shrieked, jerking herself from his grasp, **"Your hands are cold huh?"** she asked, keeping her butt away from Miroku's reach. The monk started laughing, her face growing red with embarrassment, **"Miroku Bosatsu, that was uncalled for."**

**"Sometimes I just can't help myself."** he said with a smirk, lowering his mouth to her ear, **"Especially around you. Your body is too enticing."** he added in a low voice, nipping her earlobe. Her face burned bright pink as he began walking down the path again. She tried to compose herself, but a smile made its way onto her face and sent her running after Miroku.

**"Oh really now?"** she asked, stopping in front of him and pulling him into a sudden kiss, **"Guess I should watch my actions for now on, huh? Wouldn't want to tempt you too much. No telling what that could lead to."** she teased, taking the blanket and holding it over her head as she began walking down the path.

**"Wait, Val, don't leave me!"** Miroku called, hurrying up to her.

* * *

**"So, now what do we do? Hang around here or keep heading north?"** Sango asked.

**"Who knows. I mean, we haven't heard any word on any jewel shards spotted, yet Naraku is right on that mountain."** Kagome said,** "He's so close."**

**"He won't be there for long. A few more decades and he'll be moving again."** Inuyasha said, **"His demonic army is building with each new demon he collects. Soon we'll have to relocate ourselves to keep our group out of harm's way until we can be sure that we can fight Naraku for sure."**

* * *

**"Achika, what happened?"** Bankotsu asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, **"You're…you're bleeding."** he said in disbelief.

**"I'm fine. Just a little fight."** she answered with a reassuring smile. Bankotsu wrinkled his nose in disgust as his eyes burned with hatred.

**"Where's that mutt? He did this to you."**

**"Long gone."** Achika answered, **"He got away, I'm sorry."** she said, placing a hand over his.

**"He injured you."**

**"If it makes you feel any better I injured him as well."** she said. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, **"Told you I can protect myself."**

**"Achika, promise me you'll be careful. I woke up and you were gone, and now I find you barely in one piece."**

**"I'm still alive, my Dearest. Now stop fretting and lets go get cleaned up. I'm freezing."** she said, hurrying into her lake house.

**_A/N: Mmkay so here's second chapter for the day. had to wrap up the fight. Hope it's okay! Thanks for reading! _**


	28. Final Days of Freedom

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

**"Kasurin?"**

**"Yes, My Lord?"**

**"Where's my daughter?"** Naraku asked, knowing all to well what the answer was.

**"Umm, well…"**

**"Never mind. When she returns from wherever she took off to this time, please tell her to go try on her wedding kimono."** Naraku said, rubbing his temple in frustration.

**"My Lord, she's getting married in three weeks, I don't blame her for taking off at random times."** Kasurin said.

**"You're just like the mother she lost. I thank you for looking after her for all these years."** Naraku said, sitting down on a floor pillow.

**"It was my pleasure, My Lord. Are you comfortable with her getting married?"**

**"I've been waiting for the day to come, and now that it is almost here, I am ready. I wish Hiromi was here. This was what she had talked about when she was alive. She had always wanted to see her daughters married."** Naraku said as he took a drink from his Saki.

**"It seem like just yesterday I was chasing after her whenever she got into mischief."** Kasurin said with a chuckle.

* * *

Achika fell to her knees, catching her breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked up at the gray sky, the cold air cooling her heated skin. She looked at her ripped kimono, pulling herself to her feet as she steadied herself.

**"My last few weeks of freedom."** she muttered, her hands shaking slightly from fatigue. She ignored it, sliding off her kimono and transforming to her wolf self. She carried the kimono in her mouth, running as far as she could. Soon, she would be Bankotsu's wife. Soon, she would be bearing children and her days running free would be over. Her father didn't understand her recent behavior, nor did Bankotsu. She didn't care. As long as she could do it without barriers, she would and that's all that mattered to her at the moment. She was terrified. She didn't know a single thing about being a wife. She knew she would screw up, but she also knew Bankotsu's temper and was afraid if he would overreact when she did. Maybe she was getting herself too wound up. Would marriage really change her like that? Or would it still be the same as if she and Bankotsu were just dating. She slid to a halt at a lake, looking at her reflection. She shifted back to her human form, clutching her kimono in her hand. She stepped into the cold water, her legs disappearing up to her knees. Frost glittered on the ground, the sky promising snow. She waded out deeper up to her waist, the fire within her keeping the water that touched her body warm.

**"Hey! Are you crazy?! It's freezing!"** A man called from the shore. Achika turned her head, looking back at him. He swallowed hard, taking her in, **"You. You're Achika, aren't you?"** he asked. She sighed, slipping on her kimono and walking towards the shore.

**"Yes I am."** she answered flatly.

**"I thought I recognized you. The two most beautiful girls in all of Japan, rumor has it. And I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, My Lady."** he said.

**"Thanks."** she said, walking towards the direction from which she came, **"Maybe I am crazy."** she added in her thoughts.

* * *

**"Bankotsu, sir, I have brought some tea in case you wanted some."** Kasurin said. Bankotsu turned his head, beckoning her to sit next to him.

**"Kasurin, tell me, is Achika okay with getting married?"**

**"O-Of course."** Kasurin answered in shock at such a question, **"Why do you ask?"**

**"Well, she keeps running off. I haven't gotten to spend a full day with her in a week."**

**"She's nervous is all. Becoming a wife is a big responsibility."** Kasurin answered, **"She'll come to her senses in that pretty little head. Right now she's ****avoiding any reminders of the upcoming wedding."** Bankotsu accepted the tea from Kasurin, taking a sip and looking up at the sky.

**"It's freezing out here."** he said.

**"Says the one that's been sitting out here for a good hour."** Kasurin teased.

**"You think she's warm enough?"**

**"She controls fire. I believe she's fine."** Kasurin said.

**"You think there will be snow on our wedding day?"**

**"It's a good possibility."** Kasurin said.

**"Good. Naraku told me she wanted a snowy wedding."**

**"Well I'm sure it will."**

**"How so?"**

**"I have my ways."** she answered with a small smile, **"Come on. I have a hot lunch ready. We can wait for Lady Achika in the warmth of the dining room. A new fire has been built with no one to enjoy it."**

**_A/N: All right last chapter for the night guys. Hope it's good!_**


	29. Don't Worry About Me, I'm Fine

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

**"Why do you have to go?"** Miroku asked, holding Valkyra close to him.

**"I'll be back in a few days."** Valkyra said, looking up at him.

**"But, still. That's going to feel like a few years."** Miroku pouted. Valkyra chuckled softly, standing up on her tip toes and pressing her lips against his.

**"Just behave yourself. It'll be over before you know it. Now I have a long way to go, so I got to start heading out. I promise that as soon as I come back, we'll make up for lost time."**

**"Just keep yourself warm, okay? And be careful. There may be Ice on the trails."**

**"I promise. See you in a few days."** Valkyra said before Miroku pulled her up into another kiss.

**"I'll miss you."** he muttered softly against her lips.

**"I'll miss you too."** she said before mounting Fear Naught. She waved goodbye to him, already have said her goodbyes to the group earlier.

* * *

Achika yawned, Kasurin quickly fixing her posture and fixing the cloth. She stepped back, placing her hands on her hips and giving an approving smile.

**"Well, My Lady, I think it's ready."** Kasurin said and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Achika smiled, hurrying over to the mirror and looking back at her reflection. Her eyes lit up as she looked herself up and down. Black silk hugged her frame perfectly, pooling around her feet as the kimono was kept closed with a deep crimson sash. A black sheer kimono over it that trailed behind her and showed the kimono beneath it. It was kept open, black flowers with crimson accents stitched from the bottom upwards. Kasurin had styled her hair the way it would be at the wedding, her raven locks pulled up and pinned up into a tight bun. Loose locks hung free, framing her face as Kasurin pinned Hiromi's crimson spider pin, securing it into the bun.

**"It's so beautiful."** Achika gasped, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Oh Kasurin, I can't thank you enough!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the woman.

**"You're quite welcome, Achi. You look absolutely beautiful, just like your mother did on her wedding day."** Kasurin said as she began to help Achika remove the clothing, **"My Lady, you look as if you're sick."**

**"I haven't been feeling well lately. It's probably nerves."** Achika said, placing her hand on her churning stomach. Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame her as a servant brought in a tray of food for the two women, sending Achika running for the balcony as she refunded the breakfast she had eaten that morning.

**"Achika, are you sure you're okay?"** Kasurin asked, running after her.

**"I usually feel sick when I'm nervous over something."** Achika answered when she had finished, wiping her mouth with a towel and going to wash the taste out. Kasurin looked at her, doubt full in her eyes, **"I'm fine Kasurin, I promise."**

**"Achika, I think you should go talk to Kaoru. I'd feel better if he could make sure nothing was wrong with you."** Kasurin said.

**"There's no need to go to any extremes. I'll be fine."** Achika said, holding her breath as she walked past the food and quickly slipping on a day kimono, **"I'm going to go see Bankotsu. He and I are going to go see the rest of the Band of Seven and see how our home looks. Right now all the furniture and stuff is being moved in. I must say my room looks ten times bigger without all the stuff in it."**

* * *

**"Achika! Bankotsu! Good to see you two!"** Jakotsu called, hurrying up to them. He embraced Achika, receiving a hug from her in return, **"Are you feeling any better since the last time we spoke?"**

**"Not much. I feel just as sick."**

**"Bankotsu, you should have her get checked out."** Suikotsu said as he pressed his hand to her forehead, **"She has no fever though, that's a good sign. Your wedding is just a few days away."**

**"I've tried, but she's stubborn, no matter how much I beg her."** Bankotsu answered, receiving an innocent smile from his beloved.

**"I told you all, it's just nerves."** Achika answered and Renkotsu stretched his stiff muscles.

**"Maybe a hot cup of tea will sooth your stomach. I made some fresh."** Jakotsu offered. Achika smiled, accepting his offer and following him into where the Band of Seven was staying to get her drink.

**"I think I may know what's wrong with her, but I would like to do an examination to make sure."** Suikotsu said.

**"Thought you hated practicing medicine."** Bankotsu said, setting Banryu down.

**"I only practice medicine to you guys. Other people can just suffer for all I care."** Suikotsu answered.

**"Well if she would agree to it, then be my guest. But she's been very stubborn lately."** Bankotsu said, sitting down on the porch with the others.

**"Achika is so exhausted."** Jakotsu said as he walked outside, handing them all a glass of tea.

**"We haven't walked very far."** Bankotsu said in confusion.

**"She said she was tired and sleepy."** Jakotsu replied.

**"When we get back, I'll have her lie down and sleep. She needs to start feeling better."** Bankotsu said before his bride-to-be walked outside. He pulled her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, **"How are you feeling?"** he asked softly.

**"Sleepy."** she answered, yawning and cuddling close to him.

**"As soon as we return I'll have any wedding plans postponed until you rest up. There's not that much more to do."** Bankotsu said, running his fingers through her hair.

**_A/N: Okay guys, here ya go! Hope it turned out all right! Let me know what ya think!_**


	30. A Surprise and a Very Special Guest

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

**"Big Brother, come on."** Jakotsu said, motioning for him. Bankotsu stood, placing Banryu on his shoulder and following the four into the woods.

**"How did you sleep last night?" **Suikotsu asked.

**"Better than last night. I can't wait till I can see Achika. I hate this agreement we made."**

**"Just think. After this last day is over, when you and Achika get together, it will be well worth the wait."** Jakotsu said, making Bankotsu grumble, **"What?"**

**"I hate waiting."**

**"You were never a very patient person to begin with."** Suikotsu said with a smirk.

**"Where are we going anyways?"** Bankotsu asked.

**"To get some well needed practice in. Thought you could relieve some stress to while we're at it."** Jakotsu said. A smirk spread across Bankotsu's face.

**"I've been with Achika so much lately I haven't gotten to kill anything or anyone lately. I was starting to doubt if I was still a mercenary anymore."** Bankotsu said with a small laugh as they made their way through the dense woods.

* * *

**"Here you go, My Lady."** Kimiko said as she handed Achika the glass of tea. Achika thanked her, moving to her balcony and sitting on the edge, looking out across her father's property and down to the village below. She propped a foot up on the railing, closing her eyes as a cold breeze blew through, soft snowflakes brushing against her skin. Her heart was full of hope for a snowy wedding, and so far, it looked promising.

**"One more day."** she muttered softly, looking back into her empty room. The only think left was her bed and her wedding kimono that hung on her changing screen. She hadn't seen Bankotsu in four days. They had made an agreement to keep themselves away from each other the last four days before the wedding in order to make their wedding night even more special. She just hoped that he was having fun with his brothers.

**"Achika?"**

**"Hey, Kasurin."**

**"I've been looking for you. Did you go see Kaoru like I asked?"**

**"Yes I did."** Achika answered, **"Do you think he's ready to get married?"** she asked, her blue eyes full of questions.

**"Why of course. We were talking the other day and I can tell he's excited. He just wanted to know if you were ready. He thought you were having second thoughts because of all the times you would take off."** Achika felt her eyes well up with tears and tried to stop them from spilling over. But it was useless. Crystal tears rolled down her pale skin and she reached up, wiping them away, **"Achi, why are you crying? He knows you want to be married."**

**"I get emotional over the silliest things nowadays. I'm sorry Kasurin."** she sniffled.

**"My Lady, it's just your nerves."** Kasurin said, placing a comforting arm around her delicate shoulders.

**"D-Do you think h-he's out having fun with his brothers?"** Achika asked between sobs.

**"Of course. They're probably off annihilating whatever gets in their way."** Kasurin answered with a soft smile. Achika smiled too, wiping away more tears, **"There's that pretty little smile."**

**"I'm sure it feels good for him to get out and fight."** Achika answered as a group of men and women on horseback arrived. It was just more of her wedding guests, **"I just hope he's being careful."**

**"He's an extremely skilled fighter. Why are you so worried?"**

**"I don't want our child to grow up without a father."** Achika answered as she placed her hand on her stomach, seeing Kasurin's face fill with surprise.

* * *

**"Pregnant?"** Valkyra asked in shock. Kasurin nodded, leading her through a back entrance into the castle and taking her upstairs.

**"Yes, but she's not sure at how far along. I'm so glad you could make it."** Kasurin said as Valkyra adjusted the black wig on her head, making sure any brown locks were concealed beneath it. Her silver rimmed eyes were wide with shock still as they stopped at Achika's door. Kasurin slid in, clearing her throat, **"Achi, I have a guest for you."**

**"Who is it?"** Achika asked, walking inside with a blanket draped around her shoulders. Valkyra walked in, Achika looking her up and down. Valkyra looked at her younger sister. She looked much more mature, especially now that she was with child. Her figure was still there, but she knew that soon, it would be very clear what her condition was. She seemed to have let go of her childhood and was now a miniature Naraku as Inuyasha had said, **"Do I know you?"** Achika asked, raising an eyebrow. Valkyra reached up, pulling off her wig and letting her hair fall free.

**"It's been a while, sis."** Valkyra said. Achika's eyes narrowed as she looked back at her sister.

**"Six months to be exact."** she snapped, setting her glass of tea down. She turned her back, walking outside.

**"Come on."** Kasurin said, leading Valkyra out to the young maiden.

**"Achi, I'm sorry for abandoning you."**

**"You abandoned father too, sister dear."** Achika said, crossing her arms.

**"Miroku opened my eyes and showed me what father was doing to the innocent lives of other villages. You and I have different opinions about father's plans. I don't believe what he's doing is right, yet you do."**

**"I don't care about that! You left, Val! You ran off and disappeared and it hurt to fight you but I had to show you how much it had hurt me! Father has given the Band of Seven orders to destroy all seven of your group! Valkyra, there's no way I can kill you! You're my sister! My flesh and blood yet you ran away!"** Achika shouted, tears streaming down her face, **"And now all of a sudden you show up out of thin air the day before my wedding without any warning!"**

**"Do you want me to leave?"** Valkyra asked calmly.

**"No, I don't you idiot. I've wanted you here since Bankotsu proposed. But I didn't think that would have been possible."**

**"Well I'm glad Kasurin had figured out a way to get a hold of me. The original plan was for me to show up and leave as soon as you two were wed. I wasn't supposed to be up here talking to you and stuff because I didn't want father catching my scent."**

**"You won't have to worry about that, Lord Naraku is too distracted with everything going on."** Kasurin said.

**"You were going to be here without my knowing?"** Achika asked, **"If you didn't believe in father's teachings and my wedding with Bankotsu, why were you going to show up?"**

**"You've always wanted a snowy wedding."** Valkyra answered with a smile, her silver rimmed eyes sparkling as the snow continued to fall. Achika's eyes lit up and Valkyra embraced her younger sister.

**"Well, it's a good thing you two can't stay mad at each other for very long."** Kasurin said with a smile, **"Just make sure you stay well hidden."** Valkyra nodded, sighing softly.

**"Stay in here with Kasurin and I tonight, please?"** Achika asked.

**"Of course."**

* * *

**"You know, Achika, your slender little body is going to look like you swallowed a Kimari ball soon."** Valkyra teased as they all three lay on Achika's bed.

**"Oh shush."** Achika said, elbowing her sister playfully.

**"I remember when Hiromi was pregnant with you. And when she went into labor with you, let's just say she said things that I never expected to hear from her." **Kasurin said as the three laughed.

**"I'm going to miss my little sister."** Valkyra said with a smile, **"Just think, tomorrow, you'll be an adult. And in a few months, you'll be a mother."**

**"I honestly thought I would be so scatter brained by this night, yet, I'm so ready. I talked with the man who is marrying us and all the plans are set."**

**"Who's marrying you two?"**

**"One of father's closest allies. He said a priest would be bad, seeing that we are demons and priests and demons don't mix."** Achika said with a smile as Kasurin and Valkyra chuckled.

**"Makes sense."** Valkyra answered.

**"You'll be a wonderful wife, and an excellent mother."** Kasurin said.

**"My little sister's all grown up."** Valkyra said softly.

**_A/N: All right! Well, guess what the next chapter is going to be!! Hope this one was good, and that you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews guys!! Much appreciated!! _**


	31. Innocence Lost

**_Chapter Thirty_**

Valkyra smiled over at her sister as the women helped her into her wedding kimono. She made sure her hair was tucked underneath the wig, and made sure her kimono that she borrowed from Achika was in place. Kasurin was making sure the women were doing it right, and making sure that not a hair on her head was out of place.

**"We only have two hours left, ladies. Please keep up."** Kasurin said as she polished off the crimson spider pin. Valkyra pulled her cloak tighter around her as she looked outside at the snowfall. It was wearing her out, but until she could make sure that nature would make it snow naturally, she would do what she could to make sure her sister's wedding was perfect. Though she despised Bankotsu, and hated what her Father taught, she loved her sister. The two were close, especially after their mother's death. Nothing could tear them apart and they would always make sure of that.

**"Miss Achika, you look beautiful."** Kasurin said as she looked her over, **"You stay put, and I'll make sure the plans are going accordingly. Ladies, let's go, except you. You stay there."** she said, pointing to Valkyra. She nodded carefully, sitting cross-legged on the floor pillow.

**"Sis, you're beautiful. Mother would be so proud."** Valkyra said after the women left.

**"If only she was here. How is your strength holding up?"** Achika asked.

**"It's still there. The snow is starting to come naturally, but I want to make sure that you have a perfect wedding."**

**"You don't have to tire yourself out. The wedding is going to be inside."** Achika said.

**"I want to make sure that there's snow still on the ground today. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You on the other hand, how are you feeling?"**

**"My stomach is easy today, I plan on telling Bankotsu tomorrow during breakfast after our wedding night tonight."** Achika answered.

**"When do you plan on telling father?"**

**"After we're wed today during the party."** Achika said, **"Do you really have to leave afterwards?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not risking the group being found."** Valkyra said, Achika nodding in agreement, **"Her years of innocence are over."** she thought to herself.

_FB_

_**"Valkyra, wait for me!"** the small voice called out. Valkyra turned around, seeing her younger sister running after her, their mother hurrying after Achika._

_**"Achika, daughter, you're not ready to leave yet!"** Hiromi called, kneeling down after Achika stopped at her sister._

_**"But momma, I wanna play!"** Achika fussed as Hiromi gathered her raven tresses and tied them with a ribbon._

_**"I know, I know. Just hold on."** Hiromi said, making sure her kimono was tied tightly._

_**"Oh okay."** she huffed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Valkyra laughed at her younger sister's pouty face. Hiromi took both her daughters' small hands in her own, leading them outside to where the flower garden was,** "Mommy, can I pick you some flowers?"** Achika asked, her blue eyes filled with excitement._

_**"Of course, my daughter."**_

_**"Me too, me too!"** Valkyra called._

_**"Go have fun, and be careful."**_

_**"Come on, sissy!"** Achika called, grabbing her sister's hand and leading her into the flowers._

_End FB_

**"My Lady, let's go."** Kasurin said, **"Valkyra, go ahead and take your seat in the main parlor."** As soon as she left, Kasurin cupped Achika's cheeks in her hands and smiled, leaning in and kissing her forehead, **"I'm so proud of you. You've grown to be such a lovely young lady."**

**"Thank you."** Achika said with a smile, hugging Kasurin tightly.

**"Shall we go, now?"** Kasurin asked, receiving a nod.

_FB_

_**"Kasurin, Kasurin! Can I go play with Inuyasha?!"** Achika called as she came running into the parlor, her small feet pounding against the stone floor._

_**"Ask your father, My Lady."** Kasurin said with a smile._

_**"Aww, okay."**_

_**"Now you know I don't let you do anything unless your father permits it."**_

_**"I know."** she huffed, Kasurin laughing at her famous pouty face._

_**"Have you eaten your breakfast?"** Achika looked down at her feet, avoiding Kasurin's gaze, **"And your kimono isn't tied closed very well. Let's get you fed, properly dressed, and I'm sure Lord Naraku will say yes."**_

_**"Okay! Afterwards do you want to play with me in the gardens?"**_

_**"If you want."**_

_**"Yay! Thank you Kasurin!"**_

_**"You're welcome."**_

_End FB_

They arrived at the top of the stairs, Kasurin stopping her at the top step.

**"You're going to do great."** she said softly. Achika took in a ragged breath, shifting her weight from one foot to the other continuously.

**"I'm so nervous."**

**"Achi, you're beautiful. And Bankotsu loves you. It'll be fine."**

**"Not that. What if I have a moment and trip down the stairs."**

**"My Lady, you won't. And if you do, maybe you can pull it off somehow."** Kasurin teased. She studied the look in Achika's eyes, wondering what thoughts were running through her head.

**"Thank you for raising me all these years."**

**"My pleasure. Now, let's go to the parlor. They're ready to start."** Kasurin said. Achika let out a deep breath, her thoughts jumping back into time.

_FB_

_**"Achika, daughter, what are you doing?"** Hiromi asked as she walked into her bedroom, seeing her daughter standing at the mirror with her wedding kimono on that __swallowed her tiny body._

_**"I'm getting married, momma!"** the little girl exclaimed happily._

_**"And to who, may I ask?"** Hiromi asked, chuckling at the sight._

_**"I don't know yet. But when I get married, he's going to be cute, and sweet, and the best husband anyone could ever have."**_

_**"Really now."**_

_**"Yes. I want a snowy wedding too. Like you and Father had."**_

_**"Make sure your kimono is warm then."** Hiromi said with a smile._

_**"I will. And it'll be beautiful."**_

_End FB_

Achika let out a shaky breath as the doors began to open.

**"Go on."** Kasurin urged. Achika stepped into the room, all eyes on her. But the only one that mattered was the man that stood at the front of the room. His deep blue eyes locked on her as she made her way to him, a crooked smile on his face.

**"It's perfect."** she thought, **"Just like I always dreamed."**

**_A/N: All right well, I'm no good at writing weddings so here's the start. Hope it's okay. It's mainly everyone thinking of Achi's years of innocence, hopefully that's clear. If not let me know and sorry. But thank you for reading!!_**


	32. The Honeymoon

**_Chapter Thirty-One_**

Bankotsu pressed his lips firmly against Achika, his hands wandering down her body, stopping at her waist and untying the crimson sash, letting it fall to the floor. Achika ran her hands across his bare chest, a smile spreading across her lips as she pressed her hips roughly against his. A rather growl-like moan escaped from the back of his lips as she shoved him back on the bed. She straddled his hips, leaning down and pressing her lips firmly against his.

**"Achika, you're being rather…ahhh…demanding tonight…"** Bankotsu panted against her lips as she moved her hand down, cupping his cloth-clad erection in her delicate hand. He didn't see how he could manage to make a complete sentence. She squeezed slightly, smirking as he sucked in breath, arching his back slightly to her, **"A-Achika…"**

**"Yes, My Dearest?"** she muttered softly against his lips, sitting up and sliding off her black silk kimono. He sat up, holding her to him as his mouth began to move along one of her breasts, **"Fighting for dominance, are we?"** she asked, making him lay back as she stood at the end of the bed, pulling his kimono pants off. She crawled back over him and he reached up, releasing her tresses from the ribbon. They fell free, framing her angelic face. He brought his head up, capturing her full, pink lips and running his hands down her back, cupping her ass in his hands.

**"I…I need you so bad."** he panted against her lips, moaning with pure desire as she moved back against his stiff member. How could such a delicate creature turn him from a dangerous, highly skilled mercenary to a man on his back begging his ass off? Before he could come up with any answer in his clouded mind, he was moaning in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him, his grip tightening on her hips now as he felt himself slip up inside her. His breath became ragged as she moved her hips back and forth on him, starting out with a slow, steady rhythm and gradually increasing. He gripped her hips, pushing her up and down on his cock, moans and cries coming from between his lips. She arched her back towards him as he watched her with a hungry and lustful gaze. He flipped them over, pinning her arms down and thrusting hard and fast into her.

**"B-Bankotsu…..ahhh!"** she shouted, arching her back towards him and whimpering with pleasure. He lowered his head, lips pressing hard against hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Their tongues danced, his movements growing faster and harder. Hearts were racing with adrenaline, moans, cries, and groans mixing together. Bankotsu felt his release approaching as her inner walls began to work against him. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping along the tender flesh.

Achika panted hard, followed by small whimpers. She felt a slight pain on her collar bone where Bankotsu's teeth were leaving his mark, a soft cry escaping from between her lips. She felt his lips move to the other side and another small bite sent her over the edge. She came hard, bucking her hips upwards as her muscles locked around him, sending him with her. He cried out, his grip ripping the sheet next to her head.

**"Do…you know….how many sheets….we're going to go through?"** Achika teased, panting for lost breath. Bankotsu smiled down at her, kissing her tender lips and slipping out of her.

**"Well we can always do it in more places than just the bedroom."** he answered, his voice deep and soothing. She felt the blush spread across her face, her heart pounding as he kissed her again, **"Mmm, I love you, Achi."**

**"I love you to, My Dearest."** she answered softly, slipping her tired arms around his neck and pulling him in for another heated kiss.

* * *

**"Good morning, Dearest."** Achika said as Bankotsu walked outside onto their balcony that overlooked the lake. Achika approached him, smiling as she was pulled into his arms and a soft kiss planted on her lips.

**"Good morning to you too."** he said with a soft smile, sitting down on the ledge and pulling her against him, **"How was your night, last night?"**

**"I loved it. Yours?"** she asked, resting her arms around his neck.

**"It was everything I imagined it to be and so much more. I missed you all week."**

**"I missed you too. Say, Bankotsu, what's your opinion on having children?"** she asked.

**"Well, I'd love to have a family. As many children as we want. Why?"**

**"Well, I was hoping you'd say that."** she said with a sheepish smile.

**"Achi, what's going…"** he began, but his eyes grew wide with realization, **"Achika…you're having a…I'm a…"** She nodded, tucking a stray lock of his dark hair behind his ear.

**"I'm having a baby and you're going to be a father."** she said, her voice soft and gentle.

**"Already? But we just got married."** Bankotsu said, his eyes still wide with surprise.

**"Well, I didn't ask to get pregnant, it just happens. I'm sorry it's this early."** she replied.

**"No, don't apologize. I'm not upset, I'm just surprised. Achi, love, we're going to be parents."** he said, cupping her delicate face in his hands. Her smile captivated him, making his heart flip flop around as he kissed her softly, **"How far along are you?"**

**"Not too sure. Since we were so…active…it's hard to tell when it was exactly."** she said as he stood, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her towards the bed that the servants had made previous that morning. He lay her down gently, moving over her and kissing her forehead.

**"You were beautiful yesterday."** he said, remembering the way her eyes glistened with delight and the way her kimono fit her just right,** "You always will be."** he said softly.

**"You were handsome yesterday and you too will always be."** she said, tracing her fingertips along his cheek. He turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand and nuzzling his cheek into her hand.

**"Everything's perfect. I'm married to the most beautiful, kindest girl I've ever laid eyes on, we have our own castle now near your father's, and we're starting a family."** Bankotsu said, seeing the blush spread across her cheeks.

**"I love you."** she said softly.

**"I love you too. How about we go get some breakfast now. I'm starving, and after last nights activities I'm sure you are too."** he said with a smile, getting up and picking her up as well. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his steady heartbeat.

**"Everything is perfect."** she thought, a smile spreading across her lips.

**_A/N: Hell yes! 50 reviews! Haha thanks guys!! I really appreciate it! So yeah delayed chapter, sorry! I hope it's good, and let me know! Bye bye_**


	33. A Moonlit Night

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

**"How was the wedding?"** Miroku asked as he and Valkyra lay on the ground, looking up at the stars.

**"It was nice. Achika was very happy."** Valkyra answered as she looked over at Miroku. He rolled over onto his elbow, leaning over her and giving her a smile.

**"How about your energy? Are you feeling any better?"**

**"A little. All that creating snow wore me out."** she answered before he leaned down and caught her lips with his. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks, her arms moving up and wrapping around his neck.

**"Okay, lovebirds!"** Shippo called, running over and jumping onto Miroku's back.

**"Shippo, can't you see I'm busy entertaining a lady?"** Miroku asked, looking over his shoulder at him. Shippo laughed and crawled down, settling himself on Valkyra's stomach.

**"It's a full moon tonight."** Shippo said, looking up at the sky. Valkyra sat up, holding Shippo as Miroku sat next to her.

**"And it's so beautiful."**

**"Hey look! What's Inuyasha doing?"** Shippo asked as he pointed to a figure walking towards the river**.**

**"I'll be right back."** Valkyra muttered, moving to her feet and silently following after him.

* * *

**"Achika, love where are you going?"** Bankotsu asked, his voice heavy with fatigue as he watched her get up from the bed, his vision trying to focus.

**"I'll be right back, love."** she said, reassuring him with a soft kiss before slipping her kimono robe on and heading out the bedroom door. She slipped out the front doors of the castle, walking to the trail that led to the river. Once there she looked up at the moon, smiling as the lightening bugs surrounded her. She decided on a tradition she used to do when she was a young girl, wondering if she should continue.

**"Can't hurt anything."** she answered with a slight giggle, cupping her hands around her mouth and letting out a medium pitched wolf howl. She let it go for a few long seconds before stopping, remembering how she and Inuyasha used to do that every full moon. She was getting ready to turn around to leave when a low pitched howl answered hers. Surprise was visible on her face, yet she smiled and let out a soft giggle.

* * *

Valkyra smiled, watching the smile that spread across Inuyasha's face after he answered her sister's call. Though she claimed to hate Inuyasha, Valkyra knew it to be a lie. Achika was a bad liar, and was easy to tell. She heard the call of another wolf howl, this one coming from a different source. Inuyasha smiled as another howl joined in.

* * *

Achika looked up at the moon, it's pale light illuminating the Earth's surface. It's reflection rippled in the river's surface. She tightened her robe as the wind blew gently, the snow glittering on the ground. The snow swirled around her legs and feet in the wind, the clouds moving to cover the moon. More snow would be coming the following morning, she could tell. She placed her hand on her stomach, nausea sweeping over her.

**"Not again."** she muttered, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, **"My dear child, this is only going to get worse, isn't it?"** she asked herself, knowing the answer already. She made her way back to the castle, disappearing inside and heading up the stone stairs. After slipping into hers and Bankotsu's room, she slid her robe off and settled under the blankets, rolling over and tucking her head into Bankotsu's back, closing her eyes. She felt Bankotsu shift in his sleep, rolling over and pulling her delicate frame against his. She ducked her head into his chest, curling her body up against his as if to protect herself from any possible dangers that snowy night. Bankotsu lay a strong arm over her, holding her close and resting his head near hers. He inhaled, her sweet scent filling his nose as a smile passed over his lips.

**"I heard the wolves howling."** he spoke softly, running his fingers up and down her back.

**"I started that. A childhood tradition I used to do."** she said with slight embarrassment. Bankotsu smiled, kissing her forehead, then tilting her head up and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

**"Sleep well, my love."** he muttered softly.

**_A/N: Wow!! Sorry guys this is REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY delayed, like, for real! I'm so sorry! But here's the latest chapter. And I hope it's okay, kinda had a writers block goin there along with school work. Sorry again! Love, HKA_**


	34. The Visit

**_Chapter Thirty Three_**

_Three Months Later…_

**"Lady Achika, how are you this morning?"** the young servant girl asked as she walked into the room to see her lady sitting on her bed. Her hand rested on her swollen belly, her gaze moving from the parchment she was reading to the doorway.

**"Good morning, Aya! I'm well, a little nauseous. How are you?"** she asked as she attempted to stand, Aya rushing to her side to help.

**"I'm very good, thank you My Lady. How's the baby?"**

**"It's well. I can feel it move every now and then. Kasurin said after a while it'll start kicking."** Achika said as she placed her hands on her rounded stomach, smiling at the young servant, **"Where is Bankotsu?"**

**"My Lord is in the garden in the courtyard."** Aya answered, walking with her down the stairs and into the dining hall where Kasurin was making sure lunch arrangements were going as planned. Naraku was planning on visiting along with a few allies who hadn't seen Achika or Bankotsu since the wedding.

**"Achika! Good Morning!"** Kasurin called from across the room, waving slightly.

**"Good morning, Kasurin! I see you've started quite early!"** Achika answered as the maid hurried over to them.

**"Got to make sure they stay on task and that everything is perfect."** Kasurin answered with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at the servants, tucking a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear.

**"Lady Achika, who all is coming over?"** Aya asked as she looked up at Achika.

**"My father, Lord Naraku, and a few friends of his and Bankotsu's. It's Lord and Lady Anshuro from the north and Lord and Lady Otomi from the west."** She answered as she rubbed her stomach lightly. Just then two cold hands were placed over her eyes and she smiled.

**"Guess who!"** Kasurin said happily, Aya smiling and giggling softly.

**"Hmm, I wonder."** Achika said with a smile before the hands moved down to her stomach.

**"Good morning, my Love."** A deep voice whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe and resting his hands over hers.

**"Good Morning to you too."** she said with a smile, turning her head and receiving a quick, soft kiss.

**"How are you feeling?"** he asked as he turned her around in his arms.

**"Better than yesterday. I'm excited as well. Father's been gone for a long time and I can't wait to seem him."** she said with a smile, running her fingers through her raven locks.

**"I'm going to go bathe."** he said, giving her a smile and another soft kiss, **"I love you."**

**"I love you too."** she said, giving him another kiss before he headed towards the stone stairs that led up to their room.

**"My Lady, when are they arriving?"** Aya asked as they walked to the kitchen.

**"Around noon. Once Bankotsu is done, I need to bathe."** Achika answered, realizing that he didn't have any clean clothes to change into, **"Kasurin, is the laundry in from last night?"**

**"Yes, My Lady. We haven't done anything with it yet."** Kasurin answered.

**"I just need a change of clothes for myself and Bankotsu."** Achika said.

**"Yes, My Lady."** Aya said, hurrying off to fetch the clothes.

**"She's doing well for a new servant."** Kasurin said, **"Though that girl gets on my nerves sometimes."**

**"Oh Kasurin, she's trying to feel at home here. Kimiko said it that she thought that Aya would be a good servant, so Bankotsu and I thought it would be good to giver her a shot. She's doing better than what I thought her hyper active self would do."** Achika answered with a slight giggle before Aya hurried back into the room.

**"Here you go, My Lady."** Aya said, handing her the neatly folded clothes.

**"Thank you, Aya. I'll return shortly."** Achika said, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

**"Bankotsu? Love? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I brought you a change of clothes."** Achika said as she walked into their room to see Bankotsu in the wash tub, leaned back with his eyes clothes. He sat up and smiled at her, motioning for her.

**"No need to be sorry."** he said as she walked over to him, setting his clothes down as he stood, water dripping down his body. He untied her kimono belt, sliding her kimono down her body. **"Come here."** he said softly, helping her into the wash tub and helping her sit down in the warm water. He sat behind her, running a rag down her back. She turned her head, looking back at him and giving him a gentle smile. **"I know you have difficulties bathing lately."** he said with a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her as far as they could go.

**"The bigger I get, the harder it will be."** she said with a smile, laughing softly.

**"Are you ready to be a mother?" **he asked softly, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

**"I'm sure I am. I won't really know until the day it's born. What about you? Are you ready to be a father?"** she asked, leaning back against him.

**"I'd have to agree with your statement." **he answered, rubbing the rag over her belly gently, **"Honestly, I'm nervous about it to."**

**"Same here."** she said, feeling the tiny soon-to-be-demon move around just slightly. She closed her eyes, smiling as she felt Bankotsu nuzzle his face into her neck, giving it a soft kiss.

**"You're so beautiful."**

**"Even though I look like I swallowed a Kimari ball?"**

**"Even though you say you look like you swallowed a Kimari ball."** he answered with a smile, placing his hands over hers.

**"Thank you."** she said softly, smiling to herself.

**"Always."** he answered softly.

* * *

**"Father, it's so good to see you."** Achika said softly, approaching Naraku with a welcoming smile.

**"It's good to see you to, my Daughter. How's my grandchild?"**

**"Putting me through an emotional hell, but otherwise, it's fine."** she answered.

**"And yourself?"** he asked as Lord Anshuro and Lord Otomi were talking to Bankotsu.

**"I'm fine. A little sick these days, but I'm doing well."** she answered as Lady Anshuro and Lady Otomi approached her.

**"My my, Achika, you look so beautiful."** Lady Anshuro said, cupping her delicate face in her hands.

**"Thank you."** Achika answered with a smile.

**"Look at how you grow. I'm almost done with your maternity kimono. It should be ready by the time you need it."** Lady Otomi said, placing her hand on Achika's stomach, **"How's married life?"**

**"I love it. Bankotsu is so good to me."** Achika answered, blushing as the two women 'Awwed'. She saw Bankotsu look over at her and smile. He mouthed a 'Save me' and she smiled. She mouthed an 'I can't' in return and blew him a quick kiss. He smiled and sent another back, turning at the sound of Lord Anshuro calling his name.

* * *

Achika nibbled on a piece of bread, suppressing a groan as nausea swept over her. She excused herself, quickly getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen. She left through the door and walked outside, leaning against the wall as she took in fresh air.

* * *

**"Is Achika okay?"** Lord Anshuro asked.

**"It's the baby making her feel ill."** Bankotsu answered before taking a sip of tea.

**"How are your brothers doing?"** Lord Otomi asked.

**"They're well. They've been off on a few missions in the past month."**

**"Are you still the leader?"** Lady Otomi asked.

**"Yes, I am. They run ideas and missions past me and I usually go with them. But now that Achika is getting later on in her pregnancy, I don't go on as many so I can be with her and make sure she's okay."** Bankotsu answered, taking a piece of fish between his chopsticks, **"She's been ill lately, so I try to make sure that her stubborn self is getting rest."**

**"She is a stubborn young woman."** Naraku said, "She takes after her mother."

**"Yes she does."** Lady Anshuro agreed, smiling softly, **"Personality wise and everything."**

**"Achika is so beautiful. She's going to make a great mother."** Lady Otomi said.

**"Yes she is. She's already a wonderful wife."** Bankotsu said with a gentle smile.

**_A/N: Okay so here's the newest edition to CM! Hope it was good!_**


	35. Band of Seven's Departure

**_Chapter Thirty Four_**

**"Bankotsu, I know you want to go."**

**"But Achika, you're really far into your pregnancy. I don't want to leave you here in case anything happens."** Bankotsu answered, running his fingers through her silky locks.

**"Jakotsu left information on where you were going and what path you were taking. If anything happens we'll know where to find you."** Achika said, giving him a reassuring smile, **"You haven't spent anytime with your brothers in quite a while."**

**"I know but still. I feel bad for lea-."** he said before she leaned in and silenced him with a soft kiss.

**"Go. And have fun with your brothers."** Achika said as Bankotsu placed his hands on her stomach. He smiled as the baby kicked against the walls of her stomach.

**"But you're due any day now."**

**"I'll be fine, My Dearest. Haruko said I have plenty of time before I go into labor. So go and spend a few days with your brothers."** She said as she cupped his face in her delicate hands. He smiled softly, bringing his head down and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

**"I demand extra kisses before I leave."** Bankotsu said as he stole another kiss.

**"I promise, Dearest. Now get yourself ready. I want you to enjoy your time."** she said as she tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear, looking into his clear, crystal blue eyes.

**"But I'll be missing you."** he said as a voice called out to them.

**"I'll be missing you too."** she said before turning at the sound of the voice, **"Suikotsu! Good afternoon!"** she called as she waved back to him, **"Jakotsu! Ginkotsu! Renkotsu! Hello to you all as well!"** she called.

**"Hello, sister!"** Suikotsu answered with a wave as they approached the front wood deck. They walked up the steps and up to the couple, **"How are you feeling?"**

**"Very good, thank you, brother. I'm ready to have this baby."** she said with a smile as she placed her hands on her belly.

**"Achika! It's been forever!"** Jakotsu said as he embraced her.

**"Jakotsu, it's only been two weeks."** Bankotsu said as he pulled a servant aside, **"Fetch my Banryu."** he ordered firmly.

**"Y-Yes sir."** the servant boy answered timidly before hurrying off.

**"Asserting your dominance?"** Jakotsu asked with a smile. Bankotsu smirked and placed his arm around Achika's shoulders.

**"Of course."** he answered, **"I've had to assert my dominance with Achi here a few times."** he added, leaning down and nipping the top of her earlobe.

**"You've never heard me complain about it."** Achika said with a smirk as she looked up at him.

**"Haha, dirty dirty."** Jakotsu said with a laugh. Bankotsu smiled, keeping Achika close to him as they waited for Bankotsu's weapon to be brought out.

**"Would you all like a cup of tea or Saki before your departure?"** Achika asked, receiving nods from the five men, **"Kasurin! Have Saki glasses brought out along with preparing six cups of tea!"** Achika called over her shoulder into the open window.

**"Yes, My Lady!"** she heard Kasurin answer from inside.

**"Bankotsu, sir, we've brought your Banryu."** the servant boy said. Bankotsu turned and saw a group of his male servants carrying the Banryu to him. He grasped the handle and took it, leaning it against the door frame.

**"While I'm gone I expect you to take good care of my wife and unborn child. Any harm done to them and I will slit your throats and feed you to Naraku's demonic army." **Bankotsu said coldly.

**"Yes sir."** the men said as they fell into a bow at the two.

**"Off with you all. Report to your duties."** Bankotsu ordered firmly. The group scattered and hurried to their destinations. Achika looked up at Bankotsu, then rested her head against his shoulder.

**"Come on, love. Let's go have some drinks before you leave." **Achika said softly, leading him and his brothers inside and to the dining hall. They all sat at the table on the pillows as Aya and Kasurin hurried out with the drinks.

**"Has anyone heard of Shintaro's location?"** Bankotsu asked after taking a sip of Saki.

**"Who's Shintaro?"** Achika asked as she looked over at him.

**"A man who was said to have betrayed Naraku. He's on our hit list."** Suikotsu answered.

**"Is he dangerous?" **Achika asked, looking at Bankotsu's face to try and get any answers.

**"He's a highly skilled trainer. I've gone against him before, and we're evenly matched. This man is only wanting to kill. He's gone from village to village, slaughtering ****whomever he wishes."** Bankotsu answered, **"This is why I don't want to leave you. There's a very dangerous man on the loose."**

**"But, I've got the demonic army inside the mountain right behind us. One word and they'll secure the area."**

**"Shintaro is sneaky, Achika. When there's something he wants he'll go after it."** Bankotsu stated.

**"Wh-what's he after?"**

**"Naraku's most prized possessions."** Jakotsu said, **"You and Valkyra. Whatever will draw out Naraku and our brother from their secure castles to an open area where they are vulnerable and can be easily attacked."** Achika looked over at Bankotsu, seeing him staring into his Saki glass that he kept firmly in his grasp. She reached over, placing a hand over his and rubbing her thumb in small circles on his warm skin.

**"My Dearest, I'll be okay. I'll have the surrounding area on high watch and make sure nothing gets through." **Achika said.

**"Please be careful, Achika. If anything happens to you….I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you."** Bankotsu said as he moved his hand to cover hers, gripping it firmly.

**"I promise."** she said gently and reassuringly.

**"Lord Bankotsu!"** Hayate, a young long-time servant of Bankotsu's, called as he came running into the dining hall. Bankotsu stood suddenly, watching as the boy ran up to him, a piece of rolled up parchment clutched in his tanned hand. Panting, he handed the parchment to Bankotsu who unrolled it and quickly scanned over it. Achika saw the fire burning in his eyes as he gripped hard at the paper. A powerful aura could be felt as Bankotsu quickly ripped the parchment in half.

**"We have to go."** he said calmly yet angrily, **"I'm going to kill that bastard." **he snarled.

**"Bankotsu, love, what's going -."**

**"He's after you, Achika. He's after you and our baby and he won't give up. Move out!"** Bankotsu ordered to his brothers who quickly obeyed. He turned to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a long kiss, **"I love you, Achika."**

**"I love you too, Bankotsu. Please, be careful."** she said softly.

**"You too. I'll be home once we send that bastard to hell."** Bankotsu said, **"Yet I don't want to say goodbye to you."**

**"Then don't. I'll see you when you return my dearest. We don't have to say goodbye." **Achika said softly. Bankotsu nodded, kissing her forehead gently before kissing her lips.

**"He won't lay a finger on you, I promise. I won't let him."**

**"I know, my Dearest."** Achika said softly and with a smile before walking with him to the front entrance. The others were waiting on the porch.

**"Ready?"** Suikotsu asked as Bankotsu picked up Banryu, propping it on his shoulder.

**"Yeah. I'll be home soon, I promise."** Bankotsu said before giving Achika one last kiss, **"I love you. Stay safe."**

**"I love you too and you better also."** she said with a soft smile, sighing slightly as they took off for the forest, **"Please, you guys, be safe."**

**_A/N: Wow its been like...forever since I've updated. I'm sooooooo sorry guys, honest. I just got so busy with school and life and I didn't have enough time to update. But I'm trying to get myself back on track! And since it's Christmas Break I should hopefully be able to squeeze in a few more chapters. Well I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think, and soon chapter 35 will be up. Thanks soo much for reading guys! Much love to you!_**


	36. An Unwanted Companionship

**_Chapter Thirty-Five_**

**"Miroku and I will be back shortly. We're going to go check on my sister."** Valkyra said as she mounted Fear Naught, holding her hand out to Miroku and helping him up.

**"Behave now!"** Miroku called as they took off towards Bankotsu and Achika's castle. Inuyasha poked at the fire with a stick, tossing it in once the flames engulfed the end of it.

**"I'm bored." **Inuyasha muttered as Kilala chased after an insect that was crawling across the dirt, jumping up on his knee to get a better look at the ground. Inuyasha patted the top of her head before she pounced the insect.

**"Well go practice or something."** Kagome suggested as she sat patching up a hole in Sango's kimono that had been created during a battle earlier that week.

**"I don't wanna."**

**"Then why didn't you go see Achika with Miroku and Valkyra? She's probably due any day now."** Sango said.

**"Achika doesn't want to see me. She hates me."** Inuyasha said as he laid back.

**"I highly doubt she hates you."** Kagome said as she looked over at him, tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ears.

**"You weren't there when she told me to stay away from her."** Inuyasha answered.

**"Haven't you ever thought that it was maybe for your protection?"** Kagome replied.

**"My protection?"**

**"From Bankotsu. So he wouldn't hurt you."** Kagome answered as Sango nodded in agreement.

**"Yeah right. You didn't see the expression in her eyes that night."**

**"Like you paid attention?"** Sango asked, **"You were more focused on trying to change her mind."** she added before the sound of machinery scraping against the earth could be heard. Inuyasha sat up quickly as his nose caught a familiar scent.

**"Bankotsu. What is that bastard up to now?"** Inuyasha muttered as he drew his Tetsusaiga. A few seconds later what was left of the Band of Seven entered the clearing on Ginkotsu. Bankotsu, who was near the front of Ginkotsu narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's drawn sword.

**"Get out of our way." **Bankotsu snarled.

**"What are you doing here?"** Inuyasha demanded.

**"I can go wherever I please without your consent. Now MOVE!"** Bankotsu ordered.

**"Who do you think you're talking to?!"** Inuyasha snapped.

**"A low life mutt who needs to get out of my way so I can move on with my business and return home before my wife gives birth."** Bankotsu answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha readied his sword towards Bankotsu, who only stood there.

**"He's not drawing his Banryu?"** Kagome asked in surprise. Sango was shocked as well.

**"Please move."** Bankotsu said firmly.

**"Please?"** Inuyasha asked in surprise.

**"If you value the lives of Achika and Valkyra you will MOVE!"**

**"What are you talking about?"** Inuyasha ordered.

**"Big Brother, I know he's one of our greatest enemies, but he could be able to help."** Jakotsu said softly. Bankotsu frowned at the realization and sighed.

**"There is a man after Achika and Valkyra. He wants them so that Naraku and myself will fight him."**

**"Why not just go fight him then?"** Inuyasha asked.

**"That's what I'm going to do now if you'd get the hell out of our way. I plan on slaying him and getting home on time. But this man is sneaky and tricky like Naraku and if we don't find him in time he'll get his hands on the girls and could possibly kill my wife and child."**

**"Would he really do that?"** Kagome asked in shock.

**"Anything to get me to fight."** Bankotsu said, **"He said he wouldn't stop at that in the letter he sent me."**

**"What's his name?"** Sango asked.

**"Shintaro. His face has claw-like scars on his left cheek and he's rather tall."** Bankotsu answered. Inuyasha stepped aside, sheathing his sword.

**"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but good luck Bankotsu. Don't get yourself killed and you better make sure to keep Achika safe."** Inuyasha said, **"We'll do what we can to help."**

**"Thank you, Inuyasha."** Bankotsu said and looked at the path ahead, **"Move out, Ginkotsu."**

**_A/N: Mmkay last chapter for the night! Hope it's good, and sorry it's so short but I was pushed for time. There's not much I could do for this chapter. So I'd rather make it good and short that long and draggy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And hope you enjoy._**


	37. Sisters Reunited

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

**"Look at how far along you've gotten since I last saw you. Miroku said you would be due soon, but I had to see it to believe it."** Valkyra said as she gave her younger sister a hug, who in return gladly returned it.

**"It has been a few months."** Achika answered as she looked her sister up and down. She had a certain sparkle to her, her eyes lively complimented by a brilliant smile. Her skin was lightly and evenly tanned, her body trim and well built for a young lady, **"You look good, sis."** Achika added with a gentle smile.

**"All that adventure does things to you."** Valkyra answered with a small laugh, **"How are you feeling?"** she asked as Achika walked with Valkyra and Miroku on the wooden walkway that led from the main building to the palace to other small buildings, each one serving a different purpose.

**"I'm okay, not as nauseated all day I used to be. Bankotsu keeps trying to keep me on bed rest, but I can't lie in a bed all day. I'm not as active as I used to be, but I still have to be able to move about."** Achika said with a smile.

**"Where is Bankotsu anyways?"** Miroku asked as they walked, the small hoops on the top of his staff jingling slightly.

**"He and his brothers went off to annihilate a man known as Shintaro. They say he betrayed my father and began ruthless slayings in numerous villages."** Achika answered as she rested her hands on her swollen belly, feeling the small child kick and move about. She let out a soft groan, gripping a spot over her ribs.

**"Sis?" **Valkyra asked as she stopped, looking at her younger sister.

**"I'm fine. The baby is a strong one. Going to be just like it's father."** Achika answered as she sucked in a breath, exhaling and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Valkyra laughed softly, smiling at her baby sister and pulling her long light brown tresses back into a low ponytail on the nape of her neck, **"I'm due any day now, and so the baby is getting pretty impatient."**

**"Aren't you afraid that Bankotsu may not be back in time for the delivery?"**

**"I know what region he is going to be in, so in case I go into labor before he returns I can send some of father's quickest demons out to find him."**

**"Maybe I should stay here with you. I don't want you to be alone."**

**"I have a palace full of servants so I won't be alone. But, I would like my elder sister here for the birth of her niece or nephew."** Achika answered with a smile, **"Along with their soon to be Uncle."** she said with a smile towards Miroku.

**"What do you mean?"** Valkyra asked, a blush across Miroku's face.

**"I see the way you two look at each other. I can tell how much you two adore each other. I'm sure I'll have a brother-in-law soon enough."** Achika said with a smile. Miroku cleared his throat, smiling over at Valkyra who blushed softly, **"How about some tea?"** Achika asked.

**"Sounds very good, thank you, sister dear."** Valkyra answered, walking with her back to the main palace building, **"Won't father get angry, and that's an understatement, if he catches us here?"** Valkyra asked.

**"I am allowed to have whomever I wish here. Father cannot be angry for me wanting to see my sister."** Achika said.

**"Well, he did order for the Shichinintai to kill all of us, didn't he?"** Miroku asked, **"We're trespassing on his property, the whole mountain."**

**"Father is too preoccupied at the moment. He's trying to figure out where Shintaro is going to strike next, that's what he told me last night when he visited."**

**"You said that Shintaro is killing whomever he pleases at random, right?"** Miroku asked as they entered the dining hall.

**"Yes I did."** Achika said before ordering a servant girl to have tea prepared.

**"And The Band of Seven has been ordered to take him out?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But, why would Naraku care? The Shichinintai are a group of mercenaries. They kill for the hell of it and to make money off of it. Why would Naraku care if another ****murderer is out there?"**

**"Because Shintaro is killing father's allies."** Achika answered, **"Shintaro was angered when Father wouldn't move him up a rank to the one he thought he deserved, and decided to betray him. So he started murdering any of the demonic army he could, and began seeking out Father's allies."**

**"So, anyone that supports Naraku, he's taking out."** Miroku said.

**"Yeah, pretty much."**

**"Sounds like this guy is on our side."** Valkyra teased. Achika laughed softly, thanking the young servant girl who returned with their glasses.

**"I wouldn't trust him, sister."** she said before taking a sip, **"Father told me that Shintaro was a sadistic madman. That he wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wants. He'll kill whomever, he's not targeting just father's allies, but whomever steps in his path."** Valkyra looked over at Miroku who sat staring into his tea, brow furrowed with thought.

**"Do you still wish us to stay here with you?"** Miroku asked.

**"As long as you two are comfortable with it."** Achika answered, **"We have guest rooms located right outside and they are very comfortable. Kasurin will make sure you have everything you need for your stay."** Achika said.

**"We need to tell Inuyasha and the others of our plans."** Valkyra said.

**"They are welcome to stay too." **Achika said, **"There's plenty of rooms."**

* * *

**"What? Achika wants us to stay?"** Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Kagome smiled, moving to stand next to him.

**"Inuyasha, it's a good idea. We can get a good nights rest tonight and be able to watch over Achika and Valkyra."** Kagome said.

**"We'll be right next door to Naraku, he'll sense us and try to kill us."** Inuyasha argued, **"And we're not in the position to be fighting right now. We haven't had a decent rest for over a week and we don't have enough strength to survive an attack."**

**"Inuyasha, Naraku is too preoccupied at the moment with Shintaro ever since he became a bigger threat." **Miroku said.

**"And plus, I think Father is leaving tonight to search the neighboring villages for any sign of Shintaro."** Valkyra said as she ran her hand over Fear Naught's muzzle.

**"Inuyasha, this will give you a chance to try and make things right with Achika."** Kagome said as Sango helped Miroku gather and pack their belongings, **"If she never wanted to see you again, why would she invite you to stay?"** Kagome asked.

**"Fine. Let's go."** Inuyasha said softly.

**_A/N: Mmkay guys, here's another addition to CM. I hope it's good, and thank you for the reviews! _**


	38. Bad Timing

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven_**

Achika stepped outside, feeling the thickness of the demonic aura that surrounded the mountain. Naraku's demonic army was on heavy guard that night, making sure nothing got past. She looked up at the moon, closing her eyes and placing her hand softly on her stomach. A soft breeze blew through, her hair dancing around her waist.

**"Achika?"** a soft voice asked. The young girl opened her eyes, turning around and looking into the gentle amber eyes of her long time friend.

**"Good evening, Inuyasha."** Achika said softly, starting to walk towards her garden Bankotsu had made for her, **"Come along."** she said over her shoulder. Inuyasha nodded, falling into step with her.

**"How have you been lately?"** she asked, as they walked into the quiet garden, sitting down on a wooden bench.

**"I've been well. Busy fighting a lot. Yourself?"** he asked, resting his arms on his knees.

**"I've been well also. Ready to give birth. I look like I swallowed a boulder now and my feet hurt."** she answered, placing her hands on her stomach and looking up at the sky. She adjusted herself once the baby started kicking, groaning softly in pain.

**"You okay?" **Inuyasha asked worriedly.

**"Yeah, it's just being active tonight." **she answered with a reassuring smile.

**"Achika?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Do you really hate me? Like you told me you did when we fought that one afternoon?"**

**"Do you think I could possibly hate you?"** she asked.

**"Well you told me you did."**

**"Inuyasha, I don't want you hurt."** she said as she looked over at him, **"Bankotsu is strong and so are you. But I don't want you two to hurt each other. You're my best friend, Bankotsu is my husband."**

**"I'm still your friend?"** Inuyasha asked, looking over at her.

**"Yes you are."** she answered with a smile. Inuyasha returned her smile, looking up at the night sky. Achika adjusted herself again, gripping her stomach slightly.

**"Achi?"**

**"Just a slight pain. I'm fine. I've had these for about a week off an on."** Achika answered as she rubbed the lower part of her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her face for any further signs of discomfort, but she seemed to be over whatever it was.

**"Will Bankotsu be back in time?"** Inuyasha asked.

**"Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping so. These pains are coming more frequently later on in the week."** Achika said softly as she rubbed her stomach, **"Should we call it a night? You seem very tired."** Achika said softly. Inuyasha nodded, standing up and helping her up off of the bench. She took in a deep breath, letting out a discomforted groan as she placed her hand on her stomach, **"These damn pains. I keep thinking I'm going to go into labor but nothing ever happens."** Achika said as Inuyasha tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

**"These pains seem to be close though."** Inuyasha asked as one of Naraku's demons approached.

**"My Lady?"** he asked, ignoring Inuyasha's presence.

**"Yes?"**

**"Bankotsu and his brothers have run into Shintaro."** the demon answered, **"That's what I've heard from allies across the land. So far I haven't heard of any casualties of any advances in the battle."**

**"Thank you for the information."** Achika answered as another pain spasm shot through her midsection. She gritted her teeth through it, Inuyasha placing his hands on her arm and waist to steady her.

**"Lady Achika? Do you wish for me to get Kasurin and Haruko?" **the demon asked as he studied her.

**"Yes, it wouldn't hurt to check. They're getting more painful."** Achika said.

**"Wait here I'll return with them shortly." **the demon said before rushing in.

**"Valkyra!" **Inuyasha called. Seconds later the elder sister came running out just as Kasurin rushed outside to.

**"What's going on?" **Kasurin asked as she hurried up to the young soon-to-be mother.

**"The contractions are more painful and closer together than the ones earlier this week."** Achika answered.

**"Where's Haruko?"** Valkyra asked.

**"He was called away on business in another village just a short while ago."** Kasurin answered, **"Lets get her to the birthing room and let her lie down."**

**"Should we report to Bankotsu?"** the demon asked.

**"How far away are they, Ukamoto?"** Kasurin asked the demon.

**"Just over the mountain range."** the demon, known as Ukamoto, answered.

**"Not too far then. If she does go into labor you'll need to go get him."** Kasurin answered as they made their way to the birthing room. Kasurin slid the door open, both she and Inuyasha helping her to lie down as Valkyra grabbed a blanket. She slid her ribbon out of her hair, gathering her sister's raven locks and tying them back for her. Inuyasha knelt down next to her, helping her to get comfortable.

**"Kasurin, if Haruko doesn't get here in time, is there anyone else to help her?" **Inuyasha asked.

**"I helped your mother with both of you alongside of Haruko."** Kasurin answered before Achika groaned in pain, letting out a small cry, **"Either it's very active or it's descended and you're going into labor. Achika, was it easier to catch your breath earlier this week?"** Achika nodded, placing her hand on her belly, **"Did you pass your mucus plug?"**

**"In small amounts the past few days."** Achika answered.

**"Ukamoto, go get Bankotsu."**

**_A/N: Mmkay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! _**


	39. The Newest Edition

**_Chapter Thirty-Eight_**

**"OW DAMMIT!"** Achika shouted through another contraction as she gripped the blanket tightly in her hands.

**"Breath, Achi."** Kasurin coached as Valkyra wiped the sweat from Achika's forehead.

**"Bankotsu isn't going to try and kill us, is he?"** Valkyra asked.

**"We've formed a temporary alliance with him. He won't attack us as long as we promise to help him destroy Shintaro."** Inuyasha answered.

**"Bankotsu, where are you?"** Achika muttered as she lay her head back, panting softly.

* * *

**"Lord Bankotsu!"** Ukamoto shouted as he approached the area where they were last seen. The Band of Seven were sitting around a fire, warming themselves as they tended to any wounds. Bankotsu looked up , seeing the worry in Ukamoto's eyes.

**"What's going on?"** Bankotsu demanded.

**"Lady…Achika….is in labor…"** the demon answered as he tried to catch his breath.

Bankotsu stood, looking back at his brothers, **"Are you staying or coming?"** he asked them.

**"We're coming."** Jakotsu said as he stood, Renkotsu putting out the fire.

**"How far into labor is she?"** Bankotsu ordered as they started hurrying, **"I wanna be there in time."**

**"She's not very far into labor, I'm sure we'll make it."** Ukamoto answered as they hurried along the paths, **"Inuyasha and his group are there."** Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

**"Too bad Achika wouldn't let me slay them right on the spot."** Bankotsu muttered as Ginkotsu sped up, everyone hanging on. Bankotsu's gripped tightened, **"I'm sorry I'm not there right now Achika."** he thought.

* * *

**"How's she doing?"** Miroku asked as Valkyra came outside of the birthing room.

**"Her water hasn't broken yet, but her contractions are getting closer together."** Valkyra answered before they could here Achika cry out again.

**"Valkyra! Her water broke!"** Kasurin called.

**"Scratch that."** Valkyra rushed before hurrying inside.

**"Oh gross gross!"** Achika yelled. Seconds later Inuyasha stepped out, sliding the door shut. He sat down next to Miroku as Kagome rushed into the room with blankets. After delivering them, she knelt down next to Achika and brushed her hair out of her face.

* * *

**"Achika, steady breathing."** Kasurin ordered as the young girl gripped her older sister's hand in hers.

**"Ow! I want Bankotsu!"** she shouted through a contraction.

**"I know, sis. They're coming as fast as they can."** Valkyra answered as she wiped the sweat from her sister's brow.

**"Achika, it's almost time."** Kasurin said.

**"No, I want Bankotsu here." **Achika argued.

**"There's no way to put this on pause."** Valkyra said as she saw the disappointment in her sister's eyes that soon turned to tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. She reached over and wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono, **"Where's Naraku?"**

**"He went to look for any signs of Shintaro in neighboring villages."**

**"Bankotsu and his brothers were fighting Shintaro when my contractions first started."** Achika answered as she rested her head back, closing her tired eyes. She could hear the sound of machinery dragging across the ground before another contraction started.

**"All right, Miss Achika. I want you to push through this one."** Kasurin said as she pushed Achika's kimono out of the way and spreading her legs. Achika nodded, gripping Valkyra's hand and the blanket as the pain ripped through her. She kept in her cry momentarily as she started pushing, finally letting out a loud, pain filled cry. Heavy steps could be heard on the porch as the door slid open.

**"Achika!"** Bankotsu called as he hurried in, sliding the door shut and rushing to her side. He took her hand in his, leaning in and kissing her forehead and brushing her hair out of her face.

**"And again."** Kasurin said. Achika gripped their hands tightly as she pushed again.

**"You're doing great, sis."** Valkyra coached, wiping away her sweat.

**"Almost there. Give me another big push."** Kasurin ordered and Achika obeyed, **"Kagome, grab me a blanket and a knife from the cabinet over there."** Kagome rushed over and jerked a blanket down from the cabinet, opening a drawer and pulling out a knife. She hurried and knelt down next to Kasurin.

* * *

**"I wonder how much longer."** Inuyasha said.

**"By the sounds of it, any time soon."** Jakotsu said as he kicked at a rock, **"What are you doing here anyways?"**

**"Valkyra wanted to be here for the birth of her niece or nephew."** Miroku answered as he fiddled with his staff.

**"So what? Your group come as a packaged deal?"** Jakotsu asked.

**"Yeah." **Inuyasha snapped.

**"Easy mutt."** Renkotsu warned, **"Bankotsu told us not to attack you guys but if you push me I'll make it look like an accident."**

**"Guys, hush."** Miroku ordered. It grew silent and seconds later, they could hear the wailing cry of a new born.

* * *

**"You did so well."** Bankotsu said as the baby was being cleaned off. Achika was leaning against him, her eyes closed as she smiled.

**"Boy or girl?" **Achika asked drowsily.

**"A baby boy." **Kasurin answered with a smile as she wrapped up the crying infant.

**"Bankotsu?"** Achika muttered, tilting her head up and looking up at him.

**"Hmm?"**

**"I love you."** she muttered softly. He smiled and leaned his head down, giving her a gentle kiss.

**"I love you too."** he answered softly against her lips. Kasurin walked over, handing the small crying bundle to Achika who sat up with Bankotsu's help. Kagome and Valkyra cleaned up the dirty blankets and washed up any mess.

* * *

**"Are you ready to go see everyone else, Takahiro?"** Valkyra asked the baby who was quiet now in his mother's arms.

**"Be careful, okay Aunt Valkyra?"** Achika said with a soft smile as Valkyra gently took the small bundle.

**"I won't let anything happen to such a beautiful baby boy."** Valkyra said with a smile as she walked outside, rocking him gently, **"Who wants to see Takahiro?" **Valkyra asked the group waiting outside. Everyone jumped to their feet, crowding around Valkyra, **"Now be quiet, he's finally calmed down."**

**"How's Achika?"** Inuyasha asked as he watched the baby boy sleep.

**"She's resting at the moment. They're getting her bed sheets changed and getting her into a fresh kimono for the night."** Valkyra answered.

**"He's so cute."** Jakotsu said, **"May I?"** Valkyra smiled and nodded, carefully handing the baby over, **"Welcome to the family, Takahiro."** he said gently.

**"Who knew such ruthless mercenaries could be so gentle."** Sango muttered to Miroku who smiled.

**"I think it's because Takahiro has been born into the Band of Seven."** Miroku answered with a smile as Takahiro was handed back to Valkyra. Kagome walked out, releasing her hair from a hair tie and shook it loose.

**"Naraku will be back soon."** Kagome said, **"Achika offered to let us stay at her small house by the lake down there since we had agreed to help look out for Shintaro."**

**"Mine can be used as well."** Valkyra added, **"Achika wanted you guys to stay up here at the castle." **Valkyra said to the remainder of the Shichinintai. They nodded and the others went to gather what little stuff they had from the rooms.

**"Can we see her before we go down there?"** Inuyasha asked. Valkyra ducked her head inside and then turned and nodded. Seconds later Bankotsu walked out and straight out to his brothers as the other group walked in. Inuyasha saw his best friend sitting up in the bed in the room, her hair pulled back and her face flushed. Her blue eyes were filled with heavy fatigue as she smiled weakly at them.

**"Hey."** she said softly as Inuyasha knelt down next to her.

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Better now that the birth is over."** she answered weakly, **"If you couldn't tell by the yelling."** she added with a small laugh.

**"Takahiro is a beautiful baby."** Sango said to her with a smile, **"And my apologies. I'm Sango, my lady."**

**"It's nice to meet you."** Achika said with a warming smile, looking at the small fox demon that peered out from behind Miroku's robe, **"Who is that?"**

**"I'm Shippo."** he answered as he stepped out further from behind Miroku, **"C-Can I see the baby?"** he asked. Achika nodded and Valkyra handed the sleeping infant back to his mother. Shippo crawled up next to her and Achika pulled the blanket away slightly to show Shippo the new born demon.

**"He is cute."** Shippo said with a smile. Achika smiled and thanked him, covering the baby back up.

**"Congratulations, Achika." **Miroku said with a smile. She thanked him and Kasurin walked over as the baby started to whimper.

**"All right everyone, I'm sorry to spoil the fun but Takahiro is hungry and Naraku should be here any moment."** Kasurin said as she walked up to the new mother. They all said their goodbyes and once they left, Bankotsu walked back in and slid the door shut.

**"Hey beautiful."** he said with a smile as he sat down on the floor next to her.

**"Hey delusional."** she greeted with a small laugh as she yawned. Once Takahiro had been fed, Bankotsu could see the heavy fatigue in her eyes.

**"You need some sleep."** Bankotsu said gently.

**"But…"**

**"Bankotsu and I will be here to take care of Takahiro. And your father and Haruko will be here shortly so they'll help."** Kasurin said reassuringly, **"You need some sleep. And Takahiro is asleep with a full belly. Cherish what sleep you can get."** Achika smiled and handed Takahiro over to his father, receiving a soft kiss before Kasurin helped her to lie back. She settled under the blankets, closing her eyes and quickly slipping into a deep sleep.

**_A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long for this update guys, but I hope it's good! Let me know what you think _**


	40. Abducted

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine_**

_Three Months Later_

**"Achika, wake up love."** Bankotsu said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned in protest, Bankotsu smiling softly and leaning down, kissing her forehead, **"Come on, Achi. Wake up. Takahiro wants to see his mother." **Achika opened her tired eyes, looking up at him and giving him a soft smile.

**"Where is he?"** she asked as she lay looking up at him.

**"Kasurin and Aya are watching over him."** Bankotsu answered as he gave her a soft kiss, **"Shintaro has been spotted in one of the nearest villages."**

**"Are you going to go check it out?"** Bankotsu nodded and gave her another soft kiss, **"Be careful, okay?"**

**"I promise, My Love. I'll be back before dinner tonight. Your father left early this morning to go check up on an ally just over the mountain range. I love you."** he said softly, pressing his lips against hers again.

**"I love you too."** she said softly as she ran her fingertips down his sculpted chest and abs, then returned his kiss deeply. She pulled back slightly and gave him a soft smile.

**"You look slightly worried."**

**"I just have a bad feeling about today."** Achika said softly.

**"Everything will be okay, my love."** Bankotsu said reassuringly, running his fingertips through her hair as he knelt above her on the bed.

**"I'm just worried."** she said softly, sitting up. He pulled her into his lap, cradling her body to his and kissing her shoulder.

**"Everything will be okay." **he reassured her, turning her head and giving her another soft kiss.

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

* * *

**"Good morning, My Lady!"** Aya said as she greeted her with a smile.

**"Where's my precious Takahiro?" **Achika asked with a smile as she walked out into the garden.

**"Right there."** Aya answered as Kasurin walked around holding the small child.

**"He's been wanting his mother all morning. His demonic aura sure is building fast."**

**"Powerful demons develop quickly."** Achika answered as she took the fussing child from Kasurin, resting him on her chest and rubbing his back.

**"Did Lord Bankotsu leave yet?"** Aya asked, receiving a nod from Achika who was singing softly to the infant.

**"He said he'll be back by dinner tonight" **Achika answered as she cradled the baby to her body.

**"I'm going to go make sure that lunch is being prepared." **Kasurin said as she walked towards the palace. Aya later disappeared after a call from another servant and Achika walked out to the outer gardens. She sang softly to the baby, rubbing his back as she walked through the gardens.

That day was calm, a cool breeze just barely blowing and the air a comfortable cool. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees and every once in a while she could hear conversations of servants just around the corner of the castle. As she walked around singing softly to her baby, she noticed the air had become still. The birds had grown silent in the trees and she couldn't hear any voices. She felt the presence of a strong dark aura building around her and she looked down at the sleeping Takahiro.

**"Is that you?"** she questioned softly. Just then she heard the rustling of leaves in the forest's edge and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She started back towards the castle, clutching Takahiro to her, **"My child, I will protect you if my life depends on it."** she muttered as she rushed to turn a corner. She slid to a stop and looked up into cold crimson eyes. Her heart sank as she noticed the claw-like scars down the left side of a war-worn face.

**"Lady Achika. Good to see you."** Her voice caught in her throat as she looked up at him, clutching Takahiro to her, **"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" **he asked as he stepped closer to her. She backed up, making sure to watch for any signs of an attack, **"I can hear your heart pounding in your chest. You seem so afraid."**

**"Don't you dare lay a finger on my child." **she warned, narrowing her now crimson eyes and baring her teeth which were turning into sharp canines.

**"I'd rather kill you first, then I can bait Bankotsu to me with your child." **he answered, stepping closer to her.

* * *

Bankotsu looked up as his brothers approached, each one shaking their heads in defeat.

**"No sign of the bastard."** Renkotsu announced. Bankotsu nodded, looking up at the afternoon sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow and propped Banryu on his shoulder, stretching his other arm.

**"Should we move on to the next village?"** Suikotsu asked.

**"Yeah, let's go east since eye witnesses said he had moved that way." **Bankotsu answered as he yawned slightly.

**"My Lord! My Lord!"** Kasurin shouted as she ran into the heart of the village where the group stood. Bankotsu turned around, seeing tears streaming from her puffy eyes, **"My Lord."**

**"Kasurin, what is it?"** Bankotsu asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"Shintaro has taken Lady Achika and Takahiro."** she answered through sobs.

**_To be continued..._**

**End Of Crimson Moon**


End file.
